Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style
by Lexi The Writer
Summary: It's Punk'd...Beast Boy and Raven style! Rated PG 13 for sexual humor and violence. Rated M for certain reasons. Chapter 23 is now up! I own nothing at all. Except my name and this story.
1. Robin

**Lexi: ok this is an idea that I got from watching punk'd on MTV  
Beast Boy: Yes! I'm the host!  
****Raven: Co host with me  
****Beast Boy: No way  
****Lexi: Shut up you two! I'm trying to type here!  
...........................................................................................  
****Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or punk'd. Also OOC Raven and OOC Robin and OOC Starfire. OOC means Out Of Character for confused ones out there.  
...........................................................................................  
****Beast Boy and Raven sit in their personalized director chairs and look at the camera.**

**"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! I'm the clever and charming Beast Boy and this is my co host Raven." Beast Boy said striking poses. Raven rolled her eyes. **

**"Let's just get this over with." She said calmly. Beast Boy sweatdropped. "You know Raven you need to loosen up some." He stated. "Whatever." Raven replied. **

**"Ok today on the show we prank Robin." Raven said showing a picture of Robin which gets torn up by crazed bashers. **

**"We placed a camera in Robin's room and stole his favorite teddy weddy bear, Mr. Stuffums!" Beast Boy said as he held a teddy bear wearing a mini robin outfit and mask. (it's sounds soo kawaii no?) "Ok let's watch." Raven said turning towards the tv screen. **

**Robin walks into his room and plops down on his bed. "Wow I just got my butt whooped at Halo by a 4 year old! I was the laughing stock of the video game store! At least you don't think it's funny Mr...hey! Mr. Stuffums! Your gone! Oh no! I want Stuffums back! Mr. Stuffums stop playing hide and seek right now! Wait a minute...Slade! He stole my teddy bear and is holding him ransom for my baseball cards! Curse you Slade! I shall get even!" **

**Robin ran outside with papers and markers. Beast Boy who thought ahead and placed cameras all over the city, switched to street camera and we see Robin putting up posters with his teddy bear striking a pose and some info below the pic. Beast Boy fell out of his chair laughing and Raven merely chuckled. **

**"So much work for a small bear." She said shaking her head.**

**Robin then ran up the street yelling Mr. Stuffums in front of people. Beast Boy thought he was going to bust a gut from watching this funny scene. Raven felt sorry for the guy since, hey he lost his teddy bear and was upset. **

**"It's time." Raven said grabbing the bear and flew to Robin. Beast Boy followed her and they found Robin kneeling on the ground mumbling the bear's name over and over again. "Robin?" Beast Boy said concerned.**

**"Stuffums went away from naughty Robin, since Robin snuck into the bathroom when Starfire took her shower and he watched. Robin bad, Robin very bad. Robbin want his Stuffums back! Stuffums come back to Robin!" Robin said his eyes big and he started rocking back and forth hugging his legs.**

**"Here's your bear! We punk'd you!" Beast Boy said laughing and pointing at Robin. Robin hugged his bear and regain his sanity. He turned towards Beast Boy and lunged at him, while beating the crap out of him. **

**"Ok well this show of Punk'd is over, I need to help my co host, remember, you could be the next one punk'd." Raven said rolling up her sleeves and punching the palm of her hand, she walked into the fight cloud.  
...............................................................................  
****Lexi: Review!**

**Beast Boy: Oww...my body..**


	2. Slade

**Lexi: wow I got 5 reviews!  
Beast Boy: cool you going to answer them?  
Lexi: Nah I'm too lazy later I will  
Raven: Ok you should say the disclaimer now  
....................................................................................  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or punk'd  
....................................................................................**

**"Hello and welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today we are going to prank an all around baddie, Slade." Beast Boy said from his wheelchair. Raven floated beside him holding Slade's mask.**

**"As you can see, we have taken Slade's one and only mask and he is forced out of his hideout. Let's see how he adapts." Raven said turning to the camera.**

**"Your making it sound like a animal documentry." Beast Boy said. Raven threw the mask at his head. **

**"OW!" Beast Boy hollered.**

**The screen shows Slade wearing a half orange and half black paper bag over his head and he walked into lamp poles and mailboxes as he tried to walk down the street.**

**"Damn! I knew that I should of cut a hole so I could see. If only I didn't get locked out of my hideout and misplace my mask." He wondered aloud. **

**A small boy walked up to Slade and kicked him in the shin. **

**"OW! Who did that? Was it you Robin? I shall make you my apprentice and you will like it!" Slade said as he punched what he thought was Robin but was really a fire hydrant.**

**"DAMN!" Slade shouted and a old lady hit him over the head with her walker.**

**"Watch your language sonny!" She said as she crossed the street, only to be ran over since no boy scout was with her. **

**"HA! Wished you didn't hit me didn't ya? I made that car run you over! HA!" Slade shouted as he walked straight in front of the T-car and got ran over.**

**"Yo dawg! Stop walking straight into the road I could of...Slade?" Cyborg was shocked when he saw Slade.**

**"What? Who said that?" Slade asked turning his head all over the place.**

**A grin formed on Cyborg's face as he rolled up the window and ran over Slade again and again and again and again. **

**"Stop hitting my body with objects unknown one!" Slade shouted and ran away with his arms in the air screaming, "Help! I'm being killed by someone I can't see." He then ran into Raven's barrier and she tossed him his mask.**

**"Ha! We Punk'd you!" Beast Boy said as he wheeled up in his chair.**

**Slade ran around the corner and you can see his bag fly away in the wind, he stepped out wearing his mask and a glare on his face.**

**"I am going to kill you!" He shouted as he ran towards Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy squeked and rolled away as fast as he could which was about the speed of light. Raven used her barier and flew off. When Beast Boy lost Slade he turned to the cameras.**

**"Ok before Slade finds me this show is over. Next time on Punk'd we will prank Starfire" Beast Boy whispered before a shadowed figure grabbed him.  
............................................................................................  
Lexi: Review Time!**

**Silver Tigress 07: Yay! I'm on your favorite list! Go me! Go me!**

**Jason Cristerna: The 4th chapter can be cyborg ok?**

**bizbiz: hey! (glares)**

**Bitch-slaps-ur-moms: Robbin very bad just like lexi, lol.**

**lil-cloudiekins: hahaha! Quick perform CPR Beast Boy! No wait, I think he needs the CPR right now, lol.**


	3. Starfire

**Lexi: I feel bored so I'm going to type the next chapter and update it today.  
****Beast Boy: mmph!  
****Lexi: Oh yes..well you see Raven and me had to pry Slade off of Beast Boy who is now, sadly, in a body cast in the hospital.  
****Raven: Does this mean I'm the host now?  
****Lexi: No he's still doing the show.  
****Raven: Damn.  
......................................................................................  
****Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or punk'd  
......................................................................................  
****"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today as Beast Boy promised, we are going to prank Starfire." Raven said as she sat next to Beast Boy who was lying in bed in pain. **

**"Mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph." Beast Boy said or mufflued**

**"What he meant to say was: we paid Robin and Blackfire to pretend that they were in love with each other and see how Starfire will react." Raven said as they turned towards the tv screen.**

**Robin and Blackfire were hugging and saying mushy gushy love stuff when Starfire walked in.**

**"Sister! Robin! What in the rorely are you doing ?!" Starfire shouted.**

**"Chill Sister me and my BOYFRIEND were just saying how much we love each other. Isn't that right Robbie Poo?" Blackfire said running her fingers through Robin's hair. **

**"Oh. yes. lamb. cake. we. are. so. much. in. love." Robin said through his teeth.**

**Starfire looked like she was going to cry then she turned on Robin.**

**"How dare you cheat on me you zargnarf! You told me I was your true love and you were my best friend! You cheat on me with that slut? Now I feel really ugly." Starfire said her eyes burning green.**

**"A SLUT?! HA! I AM NOT A SLUT YOU BARGYOURT!" Blackfire yelled.**

**"AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE THE BUTT OF A GAREHUOIT" Starfire yelled back.**

**"OH THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!" Blackfire shouted.**

**"BRING IT ON BITCH!" Starfire shouted back.**

**The two then got in a fight of words and Robin tried to sneak out the door but they saw him.**

**"YOU GET BACK IN HERE! HEY DON'T TELL MY MAN WHAT TO DO! YOUR MAN! HA! HE'S MINE!" They began shouting at each again and that's when Robin ran out of the room screaming.**

**"COME BACK HERE!" The girls shouted and they flew after him. Fortunately for Robin the Punk'd Van came a drivin along the road and he hopped in and they drove off fast. By the time Blackfire and Starfire got there he was gone.**

**"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW HE'S GONE!" Blackfire yelled.**

**"WHAT I DID?! WE WERE ALL OK UNTIL YOU CAME AND STOLE MY BOY AWAY FROM ME!" Starfire yelled back.**

**Just then Blackfire stopped shouting and Raven and Beast Boy appeared along side of her with Robin.**

**"Ha! You got punk'd!" Blackfire said.**

**Starfire looked at them like they were crazy.**

**"What is this punk'd?" Starfire asked iritated.**

**"It's a show we prank people on!" Beast Boy said.**

**"Another prank on me Beast Boy! You are a Klor-Back Varbler Nelk!" Starfire said and walked away fuming.**

**"Yes I didn't get hurt!" Beast Boy cheered then a starbolt came flying at him and he turned to ash with two eyeballs blinking. **

**"OoooWW" He said. "Raven called a doctor."**

**"Next time on Punk'd we prank Cyborg." Raven said as she swept up Beast Boy.  
.......................................................................................................................................  
****Lexi: Review!  
Starfire: I hate Beast Boy  
Lexi: Actually Starfire...it was my idea...  
Starfire chases after a very scared Lexi. **


	4. Cyborg

**Lexi: Ok now I decided to update again since I'm bored, again.  
Raven: You get bored easily.**

**Beast Boy from inside a glass jar: yeah.**

**Lexi: Ok I'm bored again, review time.**

**Cloud and friends and you don't know who I am: hardy har har cloud I know it was you! I'm not that stupid...lol.**

**DuckonMoose,Eh: Yeah it ish random but hey I'm a random person!  
...................................................................................  
****Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or punk'd  
...................................................................................  
****"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today we prank Cyborg!" Beast Boy said from his glass jar, if you noticed, he still is ashy. **

**"Raven downloaded some 'N Sync music into Cyborg's system while he was sleeping since I couldn't do it." Beast Boy continued as Raven came in jumping up and down. **

**"Coffee Good! Coffee Raven's friend!" Raven said twitching and jumping from hyperness.**

**"Note to self, Raven and coffee don't mix." Beast Boy said as they turned to the tv screen.**

**Cyborg wakes up and twitches then he starts to sing.**

**"Do you ever wonder why This music gets you high? It takes you on a ride Feel it when your body Starts to rock Baby you can't stop And the music's all you got Come on now This must be, pop" **

**"Why the hell am I singing 'N Sync songs?" Cyborg said to himself. He then shrugged and walked out of his room ignoring the warning on his screen that says: "Warning, this previous charge up now causes you to sing every 'N Sync song known to man."**

**Cyborg ran into Robin on his way down to breakfast.**

**"Hey Cyborg!" Robin said bumping fists with Cyborg.  
**

**"Girl you should be my girlfriend!" Cyborg sang. **

**"I'm sorry Cyborg, I'm straight." Robin said running down the hallway screaming that Cyborg is gay.**

**"Damn! I did it again!" Cyborg thought. "I gotta be more careful."**

**But not only did Raven download 'N Sync songs, she downloaded their dances too. So when Cyborg got downstairs and saw Starfire he started to do that dance from the bye, bye, bye music video and sing.**

**"I'm doin' this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on, I loved you endlessly, When you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye..."** **He sang to Starfire just as Robin walked in. **

**"Why would I start a fight with you and why are you leaving me when you love me endlessly?" Starfire asked blushing and Robin turned red with anger.**

**"Oh so now gay bot is trying to steall my girl? Oh no you didn't!" He yelled and lunged at Cyborg who did a dance move and completely dodged the attack and sang "Can't touch this."**

**Robin lunged again and this time Cyborg did the spilts and sang " Digital digital get down just you and me" **

**Robin stopped and scracthed his head. "Um Cyborg? Why are you singing 'N Sync songs? And why are you doing there dance moves?" **

**Cyborg shrugged and did the worm. "I have no clue man, someone probably downloaded the songs on my system but the question is who?" **

"I did it! You got Punk'd!" Raven cheered as she flipped in the room holding Beast Boy in the glass jar.

**"You did this?!" Cyborg yelled.**

**"Yup you got Punk'd you silly man of bolts, you." Raven said smiling.**

**"I'm going to kill you Raven!" Cyborg said. "Senorita! I feel for you!" **

**"I feel for you to man!" Raven squealed and ran away from Cyborg blasting the sonic cannon at her. She then dropped the glass jar holding Beast Boy and it shattered into pieces. **

**"Ow! Sharp pointy glass!" He screamed in pain. Starfire swept up his ashes.**

**"I shall have you soak in the bath bubbles of healing!" Starfire said.**

**"Ok well Punk'd is over, remember. You could be next!" Beast Boy shouted from the bathroom.  
.....................................................................  
****Lexi: Review!  
Beast Boy: I'm back to normal!**


	5. Beast Boy

Lexi: Hello! I'm baacck!  
Beast Boy: I'm normal again!  
Raven: I'm still hyper!  
Lexi: Review time!

starryNight4ever: thank you!

Kuramas sex partner: nice name....not! And no I didn't read that punk'd but my friend told me about it. I DIDN'T COPY IT!

lil-cloudiekins: I think that gizmo and jinx would be hard to prank. Brother Blood would also be hard. But I'll try them in later chapters.

rae1112: hi!

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN: thank you!

bassexe5: oh shut up Briley

tinkerbelldreams: Prank Raven? Hmmm...maybe

Kate-ttrox: Too many people are telling me to prank Raven, tell ya what. I'll prank her in the 6th chapter.

BitterSweetArtist: Thank you!

harryptaxd204: thank you! and awesome! I like rotflmfao

chica: thanks I will.

Green-Husky: I love that show! It is soo frikin hilarious!

Bitch-slaps-ur-mom: what's with pranking jinx? Are all you reviewers talking to each other or something? I might prank her in later chapters but not right now. Thanks for the idea though.

WikedWitch9: Why thank you!

fourthelement: thanks

Silver Tigress 07: Don't die! I need you to review!

yourINSPIRINGsoul31: HA! Good luck! I have bodyguards that are named Kelli and Kristin.

Daugther of Trigon: Lexi review happy camper!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or punk'd  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style. Today we prank Beast Boy since it's his day off." Raven said as a brown haired girl with hazel eyes sat next to her. "Filling in for Beast Boy is Lexi The Writer." Raven said introducing Lexi. Lexi bowed.

"Thanks Raven for having me on the show! I love this show so much! Ok now everyone knows how much Beast Boy loves his hair right? Well he's going to the barber shop to get a trim but doesn't suspect that we are going to dye his hair!" Lexi said as she got in her barber outfit and walked out the door.

Raven turned to the tv screen. We see Beast Boy walk inside and sits down in a chair. Lexi walks over to him and washes her hands.

"What you want me to do today hon?" Lexi asked.

"Hmm...how about a trim. Nothing else." Beast Boy replied as Lexi put the blanket thing over him. It had teletubbies on it.

"Yo dude! I DO NOT want teletubbies on my blanket thing!" Beast Boy said.

"Calm down. It's not like anyone you know is going to see you in it." Lexi said as she put his head back in the sink.

"Ok now just relax and close your eyes." Lexi said rubbing the shampoo in and secretly rubbing in the hair dye.

"Ok now we rinse and now it's time to cut it." Lexi said.

She turned him away from the mirror and trim his hair. 10 minutes later she placed down the comb and sissors.

"Ok we're done! Well gotta go! More people want their hair cut you know!" Lexi said trying not to laugh as she pushed him out the door.

"Hey! I want to see what it looks like!" Beast Boy said. Lexi pretended like she didn't hear him.

"Oh well. I'll just show it off to the citizens for a while." Beast Boy said as he walked down the street.

He then ran into Jinx who started laughing so hard.

"WHAT IS SOO FUNNY?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Nothing just didn't know you would do something like that.." Jinx said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Do what? Oh no. You found out. Ok ok, so I did place some lemon oil in Raven's tea but please don't tell her, if she found out I would be soo dead right now." Beast Boy pleaded.

"No...not that." Jinx said and walked away laughing some more.

"Hmmm.." Beast Boy thought as he walked to the park where he saw Aqualad.

"OH MY GOD!" Aqualad said.

"What?" Beast Boy said.

"I have to tell the perfect hair society what you did!" Aqualad said shaking his head.

"What? You found out I put oil in Robin's toothpaste?" Beast Boy asked.

"No not that." Aqualad said as he walked off.

"Man! What is with everyone today?" Beast Boy wondered as people laughed and pointed at him.

A little girl walked up to Beast Boy.

"Why hello little girl!" Beast Boy said kneeling down to her height.

"Why hello Mr...Mr I Got Punk'd." The girl said as she skipped away through the woods. She then got hit by a car cuz she didn't looked both ways.

"I got punk'd?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yup you sure did." Raven said appearing with a mirror and Lexi.

"Hey your the one that cut my hair!" Beast Boy said.

Raven handed him the mirror. Beast Boy looked in it and screamed. Lexi had dyed his hair bright blue and wrote with the sissors 'I got Punk'd on the top of his hair. Beast Boy turned a bright red and changed into a tiger. The design and blue appeared on his back. He looked back there and turned towards Lexi with anger in his eyes, growling.

"Oh shit." Lexi said and ran away, Beast Boy chasing after her.

"Well that's it for this show of Punk'd. And next week is my week off!" Raven cheered as she flew away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lexi: review!  
Beast Boy: My poor hair...  
Raven: Get over it...


	6. Raven

"Welcome back to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today I am getting my revenge on Raven." Beast Boy said wearing a paper bag over his head. "Kyle is filling in for Raven today."

"Dude, what am I doing here?" Kyle asked looking around.

"Cuz the producer wanted you to fill in." Beast Boy said.

"Who's the producer?" Kyle asked.

"I AM!" A face appeared on a big screen tv behind them.

"NO WAY! You put me in one of your fics again?" Kyle yelled.

"Yes..and you better be good, or else I'll tell your crush you like her."

"You wouldn't.." Kyle said scared.

"I would. I have msn messenger and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Fine..." Kyle said defeated.

"So anyways...Kyle here will dress up as a goth and lead Raven to the new Goth Land! But little does she know that they are going to Prep Land!" Beast Boy said handing Kyle some gothic clothes.

"I'm dressing up as a WHAT?" Kyle screamed.

"What's his problem...?" Beast Boy asked the producer.

"He's a prep..part of the prep society."

"Well Kyle you get to go to prep land!" Beast Boy said.

"True..can I change out of the goth and into the prep when I get there?" Kyle asked.

"Sure." Beast Boy said.

"Tight!" Kyle said.

And with that Kyle ran out the door in goth clothes to find Raven who was back to normal. She was sitting on the curb in front of the Poetry Club.

"Man my poem sucked." Raven said sighing.

"Hey, want to go to the new Goth Land?" Kyle asked Raven who looked up at him.

"Sure..I have nothing better to do..." Raven said and she followed Kyle to a back door.

"Ok walk through here." Kyle said holding the door open.

Raven walked inside and she heard the door close behind her. She then saw the scariest thing besides Beast Boy in underwear...Preps!

"Welcome to Prep Land such a preppy town, Here we have some rules let us lay them down." Little midget preps sang as they dragged Raven into American Eagle singing the song to the tune of the one in Shrek.

"Don't wear black, Wear Billabong. Cuz that is who made up this song.(which is a lie cuz I really did)Prep Land is a preppy place." The midgets sang as Raven was dressed in ligth blue billabong clothes.

They then pushed her into the hair place and she got blonde streaks in her hair.

"Please keep out of the grass, shine your earrings, wipe your - face! Prep Land is, Prep Land is, Prep Land is a per..fect..PLACE!" Then the midgets walked off leaving Raven alone in the middle of the sea of preps.

Kyle then walked up to her in his prep clothes and smiled.

"Your..your...that goth!" Raven said pointing at him.

All the music stop and all the preps looked at Kyle funny.

"No I'm not..I never would dress up as a goth, don't be silly.." Kyle said trying not to act nervous.

All the preps shrugged and went back to their preppy activites.

"Here's a note I'm suppose to give you." Kyle said handing Raven a note and he ran off as fast as he could.

"Dear Raven, It's me Beast Boy. You got punk'd!" She read and her eyes turned red.

"BEAST BOY!" She yelled and her rage came out destroying every building in sight.

"NOOO! NOT THE STORES!" The preps cried and they ran away with their remaining bags.

"HAHAHA! Take that you evil preps!" Raven said as she flew out of Prep Land.

"Well I got to go before Raven kills me. See you next time on Punk'd!" Beast Boy said and he ran away with Kyle.

* * *

Lexi: I would like to thank the following people for reviewing

ninmenju-shin: thank you so much! My friends all say that I'm funny but no one ever said I should be crowed the queen of comedy..so I accept! (crowns herself)

fourthelemnt: Raven and I'm thinking that Terra is going to get punk'd next..

cuz-im-hot: wow your still reviewing this story? awesome! your one of my loyal reviewers..you get a cookie! (gives all loyal reviewers that have been review since chp 1 a cooke the size of a basketball)

wickedwitch9: thanks I try

blonde shadowcat: I'm doing Terra next

Animeluv09: hey chica! thanks! hope you like your cookie!

kuramalover21: thanks and talk to me on aim! we never talk anymore...

Green-Husky: Thanks! Wow I must be funny then..no wait..I'm the comedy queen of course I'm funny!

-Nobody holds up a gun to my girl..unless it's me!- Drawn Together.

Daughter of Trigon: Thanks DoT, hope your hand isn't broken still..

Silver Tigress 07: Ok I might in later chapters..next chapter is Terra and your still reviewing, yay!

lil-cloudiekins: lol..hey! (chases after rocker)

Lexi: Review! And I do not own Billabong, Shrek, or Teen Titans or anything else.


	7. Terra

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today we are punking Terra!" Beast Boy said.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"How do you punk a rock?" She asked.

"Raven...she isn't a rock anymore.." Beast Boy said.

"Really? Where is she then?" Raven said wide eyed.

"Working at the local Hooters." Beast Boy said.

"And how would you know this?" Raven asked.

"I went in there to get Cyborg a gift card there, he loves Hooters."

"Figures, since he isn't paried up with anyone in other fics except a question mark." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"That was nasty the last fic we were in.." Beast Boy said.

Flashback

(this is a made up fic)

"We shall get the chocolate!" Robin said jumping over the magical rainbow.

"Cyborg stop making out with the giant question mark!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Were paired up so it's in the job description! Now where were we?" Cyborg went back to making out with the giant question mark.

End of Flashback

"Anyways back on with the show!"

Raven and Beast Boy get up and walk out just as the camera zoom into the video.

Terra walks into her apartment wearing a Hooters shirt and drops her red purse.

"Man today was hard. Three gay guys, 10 gay girls and a bisexual clown that was related to Nikki.." She said falling back into a armchair and falls asleep.

"Terra..." A voice said.

"Momma want the pony.." Terra mumbled in her sleep.

"Tera.." The voice said again.

"Mr. Major jumped the magical rainbow.." Terra mumbled.

"TERRA WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Terra woke up with a start and saw a transparent Beast Boy.

"Holy Shit! I got to stop drinking pina coladas with soda." Terra said shaking with fear.

"I am the ghost of the past. I came to show you the times you spent with the titans." Beast Boy said.

"No way..hey! Isn't it supposed to be Christmas past?" She asked.

"It's the middle of July and I'm booked on Christmas eve." Beast Boy said walking over to the window.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Why not? I have the day off tommorow." She said and she and Beast Boy flew over to the tower.

They land in the living room and watch when Terra ran away.

_"You told him?!" Terra asked Beast Boy._

_"No Terra I-"_

_"You promised me and you lied!" She ran away._

_  
"Terra wait!" Beast Boy yelled._

"I remember...Beast Boy broke my promise..." Terra said.

"But he didn't stupid." Beast Boy said and then they saw Robin and Beast Boy talking.

_"I found out by myself. I didn't know it was a secret, I'm sorry." Robin said._

_"She didn't want anyone to know." Beast Boy said._

"Oh my god..." Terra said putting her hand to her mouth.

"There's one more thing to see still before the next ghost comes." Beast Boy said and they flew over to where the Titans visited Terra's grave.

_"Goodbye friend." Starfire said after placing the roses down._

_"We're working on a way to reverse the effect." Raven said._

_"We will change her back." Robin said._

_  
"Goodbye Terra." Beast Boy said placing down the plaque._

"I still have the plaque. Sitting right next to my Beanie Babiy collection..." Terra said crying. Beast Boy then slowly dissapear.

"Wait! Beast Boy I was just kidding!!" Terra yelled but she then saw Cyborg.

"I'm the ghost of the present!" He said.

"Cool! I get presents!" Terra said.

"No you idiot! I'm the ghost of today."

"Why are you the ghost of today? Why not three weeks from now?" Terra asked.

"Nevermind.." Cyborg said slapping his head.

"I saw you the other day at Hooters." Terra said.

"I wasn't there...but that was the real Cyborg.." Cyborg said trying to sound like a ghost.

"Whatever, ok show me the present." Terra said.

They then appeared in the tower and saw her things fly across her room and out the door in a big pile.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Don't bother they can't hear you, see you or feel you touch them." Cyborg said.

"Robin? Where do you want me to place the hot tub?" Starfire asked Robin who was weaing a maroon robe with a golden R on the side. He was also blowing bubbles out of a pipe.

"Place it over there Starfire." He point to the middle of the room.

Terra walked in and the room looked like it exploded with lovey dovey stuff. She then noticed Starfire was wearing a small short skirt and a pink tanktop belly shirt. Robin then placed fuzzy handcuffs over Starfire's hands.

"Robin explain to me why we have this room and why you are acting like this?" Starfire asked.

"Since Starfire I need to calm down once a month." He said and closed the door.

"Sick..." Terra said with her eye twitching.. "Did that really happen after I turned to stone?"

"No they did that before they met you. They just did it in Robin's room after you moved into their love nest."

"Oh..." Terra said and they walked over to Raven's room to see Raven throw darts at a picture of Terra.

"Die!" Raven yelled and hit Terra square in the nose with a dart.

Terra flinched.

"She stil hates me..." Terra said.

"No shit Sherlock." Terra turned around to see Raven.

"I'm the ghost of the future I'm going to show you of things to come if you didn't come back to join the titans yadda yadda" Raven said in one breath.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Terra asked.

"I'm not really Raven, I'm a ghost using her image." Raven said.

"Do you know why she hates me so much?" Terra asked.

"Well for one your a prep, for two your anorexic (sp). and for three your a cold hearted bitch."

"Ok Ok! I get it now.." Terra said.

"Good now come on." She said and they flew over to a blown up Hooters.

Cyborg was crying over the fallen building.

"NOOOOOO!!! Raven you could of just went in there, pull Terra out then kill her." Cyborg said between sobs.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"It would of taken 20 seconds longer though." Raven said flying off.

The town walked over to the pile of bricks covering Terra's body. They then cheered and the We like to Party song comes on and everyone dances.

Terra's eyes were big with shock.

"Everyone hates me?" Terra asked.

Raven nodded.

"Yup, since you refused to join the titans they all went against you." Raven said dissapearing.

Terra woke up at home and ran outside to find Raven and Beast Boy holding a pie.

"I'm sorry! I want to join the titans again! Please!" Terra begged.

Beast Boy threw a pie in her face.

"You got punk'd!" Beast Boy said laughing.

"That wasn't one of our best Punk'ds" Raven said shaking her head.

"You guys did an awesome job with the flashback and the scenes and everyone did a great job acting. I was really fooled." Terra said.

"What do you mean? All we did was throw a pie at you." Beast Boy said scratching his head.

"WHAT?!" Terra yelled in shock.

A crazy van stop next to the three and two men dressed in white put a straight jacket on Terra and threw her in the van. Terra screamed that she wasn't crazy and Raven smirked.

"Punk'd ya." Raven said.

"Great! Now lemme outta here!" Terra said.

"Nope." Beast Boy said and they watched Terra and the van drive away into the sunset.

"See ya next time on Punk'd." Beast Boy and Raven said.

* * *

Time to answer reviews!

fourthelement: scary huh?

RavenFanatic01: thanks and your welcome

Silver Tigress 07: O.o ok well here's a ghost cookie (hands her a ghost cookie)

sara-chan10: hai, very loco..o.O

Green-Husky: LOL! I love that part! NEW TEEN TITANS EPISODES ON JANUARY 8TH!!!!

KuramaLover21: I'll be on aim tonight. If any of you reviewers want to IM me my sn is BrokenDreams2nyt. I'm on all day today.

Daughter of Trigon: Yay for me! (throws confetti)

cuz-im-hot: thanks and your welcome

lil-cloudiekins: o.O (takes a step away from cloud) rocker..she needs sugar..

I'm excited! New Teen Titans episodes on January 8th! I should throw a party!

Kristin: PARTY!

Nevermind..O.o Review

Lexi The Writer


	8. Slade 2

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style. Today we are again punking Slade." Raven said.

Beast Boy stood next to her wearing a suit of armor.

"What's with the armor" Raven asked.

"I am soo not getting beaten like last time." Beast Boy said.

"Anyways we sent Slade a letter saying he is going to be on American Idol." Raven said as she and Beast Boy turned to the camera. (btw I do not own that show or the people on it)

Slade was driving down to the studio listening to 'Rumors' on the radio.

"I sure do hope I win! Then I can have something over Robin" Slade said as he parked his car and walked inside the Studio.

"Hello Slade...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Lexi laughed.

"YOU! Where's Paula and Randy" Slade said.

"Hmm...well he's in florida and she's in wonderland." Cloud said shaking her head.

"But I showed up." Simon said.

"Oh my god! Simon you are my idol! I Iove how you hurt people's self esteem and dreams." Slade said bowing down to Simon like he was some god.

"No sucking up and sing your songs." Simon said.

"Ok well I'm having Mammoth sing with me." Slade said as Mammoth ran into him.

"M to the A to the M to the M to the M to the O to the T to the H is in.." Mammoth began but..

"WE GET IT" Lexi and Cloud screamed.

"Ok we're singing these songs." Slade said.

They both began so sing.

"_Slade_ Let me see you take it off  
_Mammoth_ Girl go and take it off  
_Slade_ We can even do it slow  
_Mammoth_ We can even do it slow  
_Slade_ Take it where you want to go  
_Mammoth_ Take it where you want to go  
_Slade_ Just take that ass to the floor  
_Mammoth_ Pop something move something  
_Both_ Shake ya tailfeather, girl go and take it low  
_Mammoth_ We can even do it slow  
_Slade_ We can even do it slow  
_Mammoth_ Take it where you want to go  
_Slade_ Take it where you want to go  
_Mammoth_ Just take that ass to the floor  
_Slade_ Pop something move something  
_Both_ Shake ya tailfeather

They then start to shake their ass and then...

"Remix" Slade yelled and then...(those who hate pink and barbie dolls then I advise them to leave or get a puke bag)

_m_ Hi Barbie  
_s_ Hi Ken!  
_m_ Do you wanna go for a ride?  
_s_ Sure Ken!  
_b_ Jump In...

_s_ I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
mCome on Barbie, let's go party!

_s_ I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
_m_ You can touch, you can play, if you say"I'm always yours..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP THE MUSIC" Lexi and Cloud screamed and they fell over.

"Well" Slade and Mammoth asked.

"That was torture! That was worse then that time Kristin's brother ran around the their house acting like a tractor. I give you a -100000" Lexi said.

Cloud is knocked out from the song.

"She would probably say the same thing only it would beRocker instead of Kristin's brother." Lexi said.

"Well Slade, unlike those two...I LOVED IT! YOUR REMIX SHOUT WAS EXCELLENT! ONLY TOO BAD THIS ISN'T REALLY AMERICAN IDOL" Simon said clapping.

"Huh" Slade said.

"You been punk'd" Beast Boy said dragging a ko'd Raven.

"Barbie song?" Lexi asked.

"Barbie song." Beast Boy said,

Slade then began to cry.

"You have hurt my heart again oh powerful Britney Spears god!" Slade sobbed.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I'm still grounded and I'm sneaking on at school and at home when my dad is working. So now it's time to answer the reviews, also if you want me to punk characters then tell me who and how to punk them and I'll give you credit, ok?

-Terrawillrise- I only saw parts of it, and this is the last season of teen titans I think. I did see the ep when slade came back, it was an ok ep. I think terra comes back in the next 3 eps though. Also I see your on a sugar high like me!

-Wave Maker- lol! that sounds hilarious!

-Silver Tigress 07- Ok now that I shot you and your sleeping I shall wake you up with a sugar cookie! (gives her a sugar cookie) hehehe...I like the crazy people since I am one of them...

-Blood Darkness- ok but your going to have to tell me how to punk them cuz I can't think of any ways.

-ShadowPheonix- me tooo!

-Speedy'sPheonix- Well now that your calmed down a bit...you can have speedy and aqualad but robin belongs to rocker...don't ask or she'll hunt you down, trust me...

-hoshi-ko88- that would be a good one...oh and btw kyle isn't in charge, I am and so is cloud, he was just the first person who popped into my head when I was thinking about preppy people.

-Evil is Sexy- thanks, I think that one was one of my better ones as well.

-Green-Husky- I hate her too! weeee-spanky- so did you have sex with her. -captin something- we're taking it slow! I love that one! hehehe! I can't remember most of it though...

-wickedwitch9- yea, you break me out of this prison called my room!

-Daughter Of Trigon- yay! thanks DoT you inspired me!

-ghost of christmas past- ummmmm...sorry? hey rocker...have robin freebees! (gives her a robin plushie and a giant cardboard cutout and gives cloud some asprin, then runs off screaming) ack! I'm in for it now!

ok well this is the queen of comedy signing off and monday is kill jinx with a flamethrower day! so I make the law, so it shall be done!

Lexi The Writer (queen of comedy)


	9. Robin 2

"Welcome back to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today we are yet again punking Robin." Beast Boy cheered. "By the way..the producer's birthday is on the 15th..she'll be 15! Raven, we'll have to throw her a surprise party.." Beast Boy winked.

"Yay." Raven said rolling her eyes. "And how are we to do that when she heard everything?"

"Aw man!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Let's get this punk over with." Raven said as they turned to the screen.

Robin was in the training room lifting his set of weight when all of a sudden the batman sign shined on the ceiling. Robin threw the weights off him and jumped up to see Batman.

"It's been awhile Robin." Batman said.

"DADDY!" Robin screamed and hugged Batman who picked him up and threw Robin off of him.

"How many times do we have to go over this? It's Batman or Bruce when I'm at home and I'm your mentor, not your daddy." Batman said brushing the dirt off his shoulder.

Robin looked at him.

"Ok..well why did you come over...Bruce." Robin asked.

"I need to tell you something.." Batman said.

"Your getting married!" Robin said.

"No." Batman said.

"Your getting a dog that's going to become Bat Dog!"

"No."

"You got botox!"

"No."

"You got butttox!"

"No."

"I know..I see the belly...your pregnant!"

"NO!"

"Well then what are you trying to tell me?" Robin asked.

"I'm gay." Batman said.

"It must be good news if your happy." Robin said.

"No..." Batman responded.

"Wait a second...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed and then he fainted.

Robin woke up surrounded by Beast Boy, Raven and Batman.

"Ah! Gay guy!" Robin screamed.

"You got Punk'd!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm not really gay..they just blackmailed me." Batman said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BEAST BOY!" Robin said and he chased Beast Boy out the door.

"Well that's it for punk'd." Raven said.

"Oh by the way...I was lying." Batman said.

* * *

AnimeDutchess: Don't worry, I will.

DBZJaganeye: no I didn't know that...that explains why slade wears a mask, he must be really ugly...

Evil Is Sexy: me too

hiddensmile: nice, lol!

Goddess of Horses: good, cuz if it was the other crying, I would feel bad.

Silver Tigress 07: Wheee! I won another fight! Go me! Go me!

Duke20104: mwahahahaha! good! just kidding!

Me: it knocked all of my friends out too..

lil-cloudiekins: CLOUD! GET ON AIM TONIGHT! I'M UNGROUNDED!

WickedWitch9: Ok and I'll shoot people of a cannon!

DoT: I didn't get the url to the website, oh well. If you have aim then im it to me, my sn is BrokenDreams2nyt

Blood Darkness: Kitten would be easy to do..hey..I have an idea..

I'M UNGROUNDED! MORE CHAPTERS! MORE INSANITY! MORE HOT GUYS IN STRIPPER OUTFITS! No wait..that's just for me...hehehehe...

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	10. Brother Blood

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style." Raven said yawning.

"Ugh! Why does the producer keep making us say that every time we get on the show!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Cuz she thinks she's all mighty, bahumbug." Raven said. "Wait...did I just say bahumbug?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy said.

"DAMN YOU PRODUCER!" Raven yelled shaking a fist.

"Anyways...today we are going to punk Brother Blood." Beast Boy said.

"Wait...how do you punk him?" Raven asked.

"Good point..." Beast Boy said.

A girl then jumped from out of nowhere and landed on Beast Boy.

"Never fear! The punk master is here!" The girl cried.

The producer's assistance, cloud, then came out and dragged away the crazy girl.

"NOOOOO! I HAVE THE BEST PUNK FOR BROTHER BLOOD!" She screamed.

"Wait! Let her tell us!" Beast Boy said.

"Ok get ready...we dump a bucket of blood on him!" She said clapping her hands.

"Ummmm...no." Raven said pushing the girl out the door.

"Sooo...how are we going to punk him?" Beast Boy asked. "PRODUCER! WE COULD USE YOUR HELP!"

A note folded as an airplane flew and hit Beast Boy on the head.

"Ow!" He said.

Raven opened the note and read.

"Listen, I just produce the show, the writers come up with the punks (a/n hey...I am the writer! hehehe), so go talk to them."

"Well then, we must talk to the writers!" Beast Boy said dragging Raven to the writer's room.

"Welcome to the writer's room, if you want to know how to punk brother blood press 1" A machine with a girl's voice said.

Beast Boy pressed 1.

"If you pressed 1 please press 9 to confirm this."

Beast Boy pressed 9.

"If you pressed 1 then 9 then please press 4."

Beast Boy let out a sign of frustration and pressed 4.

"If you are beast boy press 3."

Beast Boy pressed 3.

"If your happy and you know it press 8."

Raven screamed and slammed the keys with her fist causing the door to open. When it opened a ray of gold light shined on them and beast boy's eyes went big.

"Oooooo! Pretty light..." He said drooling.

They walked inside to find a girl sitting down chewing on a churro.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

The girl stood up and smiled.

"I am your father." She said.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy cried.

The girl fell back and rolled on the floor laughing her head off.

"Gross." Raven said sticking her toungue out.

"No really, who are you?" Beast Boy said.

Raven then got an idea.

"Come on, I know how to punk Brother Blood." She said.

Brother Blood was sitting in his jail cell crying.

"Why...out of all the titans why did I have to go and look like Cyborg? At least if picked Starfire I would of looked pretty." He said imagining what he would of looked like if he was Starfire.

"You got visitors." A guard said.

Brother Blood put a bag over his head as three kindergarden girls with pink, blue and green eyes came in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!" He cried cowering in the corner

Music then started to play.

"Blossom, commader and the leader. Bubbles, she has the joy and the laughter. Buttercup she's the toughest fighter, powerpuff save the day!"

"Ack! It's the powerpuff girls!" Brother Blood screamed.

"Ewww...your ugly!" Bubbles said sticking out her toungue.

"Stop! Your scary and your hurting my feelings!" Brother Blood sobbed.

"Shut up you Cyborg wanna be!" Buttercup said smacking Brother Blood.

"One actually touched me! AAAAHHHHHH!" He then fainted.

"Ok you three can leave now." Beast Boy said as he and Raven walked in wearing radiation protective suits.

The girls left and Beast Boy sigh.

"Those bugged eyed creeps scared the shit out of me." He said shaking.

"You been punk'd." Raven said kicking Brother Blood til he woke up.

"I'm going to kill myself!" Brother Blood then grab a knife and began stabbing his robot body, unable to kill himself.

"Riiight, you keep doing that..." Raven said.

"See you next time on Punk'd!" Beast Boy said waving.

* * *

TameranianRaven: I lost another reviewer to death by laughter...well I'll make more anyways..

Peggy: I actually did type a chapter up like that but it got deleted on my screwed up computer and I'm really upset cuz it was hilarious and I can't remember how to type it up again...(sob)

Green-Husky: HI GH'S SISTER! (pokes gh) yea, she likes it, and she's still alive, phew.

Mirage992: thanks

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN: yea he is gay...well at least I say he is...

Mystery-Bliss: He was lying about being blackmailed and he really is gay. Yay! I'm random! Cheese!

DBZJaganeye: Yeah my cousin told me that beast boy and robin were related and I smacked her. Baka lying cousin.

Duke20104: no more waiting for you

Silver Tigress 07: I didn't get the url. Oh well, I knew slade had two sons and they died. But that was pretty much it..

Terra Logan/ Terrawillrise: Yeah I got a virus and I freaked out and signed off of aim.

Evil is Sexy: Me too, and gay batman is funny!

PD and KGIM: awwww! your sweet!

DoT: Thanks DoT.

Invader Cloudie: I bet she is (is wearing a suit of armor) let's see her kill me now!

AnimeDutchess: Thanks for the bday wish. I'm 15! PARTY! (dances to we like to party song)

Blood Darkness: My idea for kitten is still in the works, I'm typing it up next week, I just did brother blood cuz I needed another way to punk kitten and typing other fics helps give me ideas.

hidden smile: ok here (gives her night vision goggles) to help you. Happy stalking!

dumbdude: blackmail me and I'll blackmail you! ;)

Sesshomarus-Entourage: I get two cookies! Hell yeah! (eats them and gets a sugar high) Yesssss!

Well I'm grounded again but next week is spring break and I'm sick this week so I get two weeks off! Yessss! Now where was I? (sneezes and knocks herself over) Oh yea...bye!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	11. Reviewer Tribute!

The stage on which Beast Boy and Raven do their show Punk'd on was empty and they were nowhere in sight.

"HEY! WHERE ARE THOSE TWO? THE SHOW IS GOING TO START IN 2 MINUTES!" The producer, Lexi, yelled.

"I couldn't find them...Beast Boy better not have tried to dye his hair brown again..." The producer's asisstant, Cloud, said shaking her head.

"That was hilarious though, he looked like a upside down tree!" Austin said laughing at the memories.

"Well isn't that great and all, but...THE SHOW STARTS IN 1 MINUTE!" Lexi yelled choking Austin.

"Wait...let's punk them instead!" Cloud said.

"We...already...did..." Kyle panted running away from Kristin.

"MINE!" She said tackling Kyle.

"HELP!" He screamed.

"Only seperatly though..." Lexi said getting that look in her eye.

"We start in 5...4...3...2...1..." Mark the camera guy said as he turned the camera at Lexi, Austin, Cloud, Kyle and Kristin.

"Hi and welcome to Punk'd, this is my boyfriend kyle and I'm his girlfriend so back OFF!" Kristin said hugging Kyle to death.

"Kristin...your not his girlfriend..." Austin said prying her off of him.

"Anyways..." Lexi said shaking her head.

A cry from a fan...(cough Silver Tigress 07 cough) soon send the show to a wacky start.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR LEXI THE WRITER! AHHHH! EVERYONE! I FOUND LEXI THE WRITER! LET'S STEAL HER CLOTHES AND BRAIN AND AUCTION THEM OFF OF FANFICTION ONLINE STORE!" Silver Tigress 07 said and Lexi's loyal fans, CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN, Evil is Sexy, Hidden Smile, wickedwitch9, Wave Maker, Mystery-Bliss, AnimeDutchess, Poochie14, TameranianRaven, Blood Darkness, Daughter Of Trigon, Terrawillrise, Sesshomarus-Entourage, and Green-Husky lead by Silver Tigress 07 (if I forget any reviewers that have been reviewing since the first chapter you can throw stuff at me, I'm sorry, I am writing this out of the half awake stage) run towards Lexi with that crazy obsessed fan look in their eyes.

"Damn! I told Briley to stop accepting blocks of cheese from any strange crazed fan or fans of mine!" Lexi said running away screaming for help.

"SORRY!" You can hear Briley scream from a long distance away.

"Well, we might as well save her." Cloud said rolling up her sleeves.

"Yeah, might as well.." Austin said grabbing a rubber chicken.

"What are you going to do with that?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know." Austin said pausing before know.

"Kristin, see Lexi? See her being chased? Hear her screaming? Now go fetch!" Kyle said.

Kristin then ran after Lexi screaming "STOP! DON'T KILL HER! SHE NEEDS TO DRIVE ME TO THE MALL IN A YEAR AND 6 MONTHS!"

Cloud, Austin and Kyle drove past Kristin in their golf cart that showed a picture of Beast Boy and Raven.

Meanwhile...

Beast Boy and Raven came out.

"Ok...where is everyone?" Raven asked.

"Oh Briley did it again and they are saving Lexi from crazed fans." Mark said. "Where were you two?"

"Beast Boy got his head stuck in the gamestation speaker, causing us to run late." Raven said.

"Well if you helped me instead of filming me while laughing and pointing we would of got here on time." Beast Boy said with a speaker stuck to his head.

"I was adding it to your archive of films. Let's see...I have you getting your head stuck in a pickle jar, a mattress, a world globe, Starfire's dress, my underwear drawer, the toilet..."

"THE TOILET?" Mark yelled in disgust.

"He was in dog form and was licking out of it." Raven said her face turning a light shade of green.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Beast Boy said.

"Rememeber the time he dyed his hair brown?" Mark said laughing.

"Yeah he looked like an upside down tree." Raven chorkled.

"Ok...don't we have a show to start?" Beast Boy said barring his teeth.

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style and you won't believe what we were doing!" Raven said laughing.

Beast Boy finally got his head out of the speaker and he walked over.

"Nevermind that! Today we are punking the producer!" He said.

"Shouldn't we be punking Kitten?" Raven asked.

"Nah, me and Lexi are still working on it, besides...she's not here right now..." He said.

"True...Ok, who wants us to punk Lexi?" Raven asked and the studio audience all screamed "WE DO!"

"That settles it, we are punking Lexi." Beast Boy said and they turned to the camera.

Lexi was up a tree hiding.

"Phew, they'll never find me here..." She said and then she turned her head and saw them stop under the tree, not relizing where she was.

"Dang, she lost us." Blood Darkness said kicking the ground.

"I got her ponytail holder!" Evil is Sexy said. "And so far I got 500 dollars for it on fanfiction bay!"

"Sweet! I got her sock! And it doesn't smell either!" Green-Husky said.

"Wow...I bet her braces are worth more!" Terrawillrise said snapping her wire cutter together.

"Yeah! Her shoes must be worth at least like 800." Daughter Of Trigon said.

"Hey! I found Lexi!" Hidden Smile said while her eyes and night vision goggles looked up at the tree.

"Shit!" Lexi said jumping down and running away.

"AFTER HER!" Everyone screamed and the chase continued.

Austin managed to hear the fans' conversation on the radio and he, cloud, kyle, kristin, beast boy, and raven all looked worried.

"Her braces? Wouldn't that hurt if they removed them?" Cloud asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kristin said.

Lexi ran over to them and held up a churro.

"Hey guys! You won't believe how much churros cost here!" Lexi said smiling.

"We ...what...how?" Cloud said confused.

"Oh! That was my stunt double, she's running for me after I ditched all the GIRL reviewers in the guy's restroom." Lexi said smiling.

"Ew!" Kristin said.

"Relax...it was a prop!" Lexi said and then she saw bb and rae.

"HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD BE RUNNING A SHOW!" Lexi yelled poking her churro at BB.

"We are." Beast Boy said and he pointed at mark.

"You two better not be punking me..." Lexi got a evil look.

"Ah...no?" Raven said.

Lexi saw through her lie and smile.

"Ok then..." Lexi then ran over to the reviewers and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I FOUND BB AND RAE! THEY'RE BEHIND THAT BUSH!" Lexi pointed at the president.

"Thanks a lot George." Beast Boy said and him and raven ran away screaming from the reviewers.

"Vote for me in the next election!" The president said.

"You already are running for two terms, idiot." Cloud said shaking her head.

"Well it looks like they became the punk-ees." Kristin said.

"Yeah, well hey, they'll see you next time on Punk'd!" Lexi said and she tackled Austin.

"MY CHURRO!" She yelled grabbing her churro.

* * *

rea and bb fan: cool, I thought people were going to say bad things about this chapter cuz of the pp girls.

HiddenSmile: You did stalk me! In my story! Oh well, it was funny.

Lizard Lad: I LOVE CHURROS!

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN: Yeah they scare me too.

Blood Darkness: Good, at least you liked it. Maybe this one will be your favorite since I put you in it!

TameranianRaven: You live! YAY! Agreed, they are on crack.

AnimeDutchess: Thanks!

Mystery-Bliss: I brighten your day! Cool! (puts a bright light on Mystery-Bliss) I again brighten your day!

wickedwitch9: You sprayed juice out of your nose, and I missed it! Oh well, since you are the first reviewer to do that then I award you with this giant plushie of Beast Boy! Yes this plushie has the likeness of beast boy and it talks when you press his eyeball! (presses) "Ow! Don't Poke There!" See? It's the best plushie ever!

Poochie14: I knew it! They are on crack!

Wave Maker: One word and that never gets old of hearing!

Evil is Sexy: Me too! If your beast boy press 3! lol!

Invader Cloud: The one on xanga? What was it's name again? PunkCloudie? I think that was it...I'll look it up.

Well I decided to make a really random punk with the reviewers starring in it. And Beast Boy and Raven kinda got punk'd. Well I'm still half asleep and I think I'm in Cuba right now...but...I'm...not...sure... Well bye bye bye bye bye bye!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	12. Kitten

"Today is a special day on Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style...our producer has a commerical to show us!" Beast Boy said as Lexi stood next to him.

"Remember Toddler Titans? Well get ready!" Lexi said as she played the commerical

* * *

Commerical

_Something is happening to the titans..._

"No...how did this happen? Slade is frozen!" Robin said.

_Something they shouldn't deal with this early in life..._

"No clue man but we have another culprit..." Cyborg stated.

_Now it's their turn..._

"Not again..." Raven sighed.

_Coming this June..._

"I'm NOT CHANGING ANY DIAPERS!" Beast Boy yelled and then he was hit by a rattle...

"Beast Boy Funny!" A small baby Starfire laughed.

_Teen Titans! (theme music plays) in 4 Titans and a Baby! Coming to a fanfiction near you!

* * *

_

"Anyways...on with the show!" Beast Boy said.

"Today we are punking Kitten." Raven said non excited like.

"After many hours of bribing and begging and paying we finally put together our most complexed punk'd yet!" Beast Boy said.

They then turned to the tv screen to watch. Kitten was in her room brushing her hair and staring at a picture of Robin.

"Oooh Robbie Poo, why were you soo mean to me? AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY JUNIOR PROM!" She growled slamming her brush on the table and burning robin's pic with a flamethrower.

"Kitten, you have a phone call." Killer moth said holding the phone.

"OOOO! IS IT FANG DADDY! IS IT IS IT IS IT?" Kitten screamed joyfully jumping up and down.

"No it's your ex boyfriend Robin." Killer Moth said.

You can hear Robin shouting on the other line "SHE WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Kitten pushed Killer Moth out the door, jumped onto her bed and put the phone to her ear.

"HELLLOOOOO MY LIL ROBBIE POO! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME ON A SATURDAY NIGHT?" She asked in her annoying loud fake voice.

"Well I was wondering...if you wanted to meet me at the movies in 3 hours?" Robin asked.

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!" Kitten sang and she jumped up and twirled around the room very happy like.

"YAY!" Robbin cheered as Lexi handed him Starfire and he hung up the phone and dragged Starfire to his bedroom faster than you can say I will give Lexi 5 million dollars. (it's worth a try...)

Kitten then walked up to her mirror.

"Welcome to my step by step semiar on how to get ready to go to the movies with Robbie Poo!" Kitten said and she went through her steps.

"Step 1, take a bath in motor oil. It helps the skin feel all nice and smooth!" Kitten said as she cannon balled into the bath tub.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE OIL FOR MY CAR!" Killer Moth screamed.

"Step 2, wash your hair with watermelon juice to get it all nice and good smelling like." Kitten said as she broke watermelons over her head and rubbed in the juices.

"What happen to my watermelon garden!" Killer Moth exclaimed as he threw down his garden hoe.

"Step 3, wash your face with mud, for a quick mud facial." Kitten stated as she threw mud in her face.

"Where's my mud facial kit!" Killer Moth screamed.

"Step 4, dress in something ugly, so that way it makes your face look beautiful!" Kitten said as she put on a raggy looking dress.

"Step 5, put on no makeup as it hides the natural beauty." Kitten said as she threw away her makeup.

"This concludes our semiar, bye!" Kitten waved to no one in paticular.

Kitten then walked to the movies and everyone in town just stared at her. Her hair was messy and pink, she had brown smears on her face, her body had traces of motor oil, and she wore smelly rags.

"They all must be in awe of my beauty." She thought as she walked in to the movies and saw a robin shaped shilloute.

"ROBBIE POO! YOUR KITTEN HAS ARRIVED, MEOW!" She said as she hugged robin, or what she thought was robin. She screamed, for she was hugging glrglskltch.

"Who are you!" She screamed.

"His name is glrglskltch and you just been punk'd." Beast Boy said.

"Nice fashion statement." Raven commented as Kitten ran out of the room crying.

"Next time on Punk'd we punk Jinx." Beast Boy said.

* * *

Green-Husky- THEY AREN'T! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cries inside)

Mysterious X- I will! YAY! CHURROS!

Ldy-FloR- thanks

mrmistoffelees- I am, later though.

Blood Darkness- I read it, it's hilarious!

Invader Cloudie- Oh ic ic...

Poochie 14- they should make an ep when his head keeps getting stuck in things, lol.

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN- thanks, and k

silenttiger43- thanks, I try

Mystery-Bliss- (hands her a neck brace) here you go

Silver Tigress 07- I think at least 10 thousand a piece, nice skit, I laughed myself out of my chair!

Terra Logan- stay away! (runs away screaming)

rea and bb fan- me too! and I just did!

DoT- sweet! 134344624352 lmao's!

AnimeDutchess- Churros are a mexican dessert, they're ssssssssoooo good!

TameranianRaven- k.

HiddenSmile- I saw that on fairy odd parents! (smiles really big)

Evil Is Sexy- I want some! It's my ponytail holder!

wickedwitch9- that sounds funny!

Well hope u enjoyed it, bye!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	13. Jinx

"Hello?" Beast Boy called. "Is anyone here? Man everyone knew today was punk'd day.."

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cloud asked Raven.

"Probably in the wrong studio again." Raven said.

Beast Boy ran in the room.

"Sorry about being late, I was in the wrong studio." Beast Boy said exhausted.

"Nooo...I thought you were at the tofu convention in Alaska..." Raven said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THERE'S A TOFU CONVENTION IN ALASKA!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran off and flew to Alaska were strangely there was a tofu convention.

"He doesn't know sarcasm does he?" Lexi asked.

"Nope, it's forgein to him." Raven said.

"Welcome to Punk'd! We're waiting for Beast Boy to come back from Alaska." Raven said.

_5 hours later_

"...And that's how you beat up a mexican chicken!" Cloud said holding up a dead mexican chicken.

"Crap! Now the owners are going to kill me! Unless they don't find out..." Cloud said smirking.

"They... are... right... there... in... the... audience... baka." Lexi said pointing to the angry owners.

"Ummm...bye!" Cloud said as she ran off the stage.

Beast Boy came in holding all these bags.

"Look at all these flavored tofus! Cottage cheese, lemon, watermelon, rice, soy, dairy, and ice cream!" Beast Boy said.

He looked at the audience and sweat dropped.

"Are we filming?" He asked.

"No we're getting ready to go to the world's biggest jar made out of tofu in New Mexico." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"WE ARE! COME ON EVERYONE!" Beast Boy said as the audience followed him to the airport.

Everyone on the set anime fell.

"You need to stop being sarcastic..." Mark said shaking his head.

"God! Let's just do this punk without him." Hummingbird said.

"Ok welcome to Punk'd people in the tv audience! Today since Beast Boy sprung a leak in his brain, Raven and I are going to Punk Jinx!" Hummingbird said. "Ok so she thinks she can only cause bad luck for others, well now let's see how she likes a taste of her own medicine."

Raven and Hummingbird turned to the tv screen where they saw Jinx walk out of the hive academy. Jinx cartwheeled to the street where she tripped over a sausage and fell into oncoming traffic.

"AH!" She screamed and jumped out of the way on the sidewalk into Slade who was wearing a paper bag on his head yet again.

"Who was that? Was it you Raven? You will accept your destiny young lady!" He said waving a finger at Jinx who slowly walked away and sprinted down the sidewalk.

"Wow...what's happening to me?" She asked. "I guess it could be worse, Cyborg could walk around that corner and hear me talk about how sexy he is and how I have a huge poster of him in my room and I sacrifice motor oil for him so that someday we can fight evil side by side as soulmates or husband and wife, yeah that sounds better. Damn he is soooo fine! I want me some robot lovin!"

Jinx, who was bright red in the face stopped right in front of Cyborg, who dropped his bag of video gams, wearing a big eyed shocked expression on his face. Jinx ran off screaming down the street. Cyborg then smirked, smacked his butt and said.

"Ow! The man is hot!"

Jinx ran for a mile and then sunk to the ground.

"Well now I have to quit that habit to as well as this one." She said sucking her thumb.

Gizmo saw her and started laughing.

"Awww... Jinxy Winxy is a baby poo!" He then died from laughing and no one gave him CPR cuz they all knew it stand for Crazy Person Reproducing.

"Damnit! My luck has run out for me! Hey...wait a minute...bad luck can't happen to me..I CAUSE IT!" She then used her powers on a hobo who then was taken away from his box to a mansion where he became rich and famous later known as the owner of the Play Boy Mansion.

Jinx blinked.

"O...K..." She then poked herself.

"I need to figure out who's doing this." She said and she saw 2 shadows coming out of a wall.

She threw a churro and then Lexi leaped on it hugging it.

"Don't worry Churro, no mean unlucky bitch will throw you on the ground again.." She said.

"We punk'd you." Raven and Hummingbird said as they stood beside Lexi.

Jinx felt her powers come back to her.

"You will pay...dearly..." Jinx said her eyes turning purple.

"Hold me churro!" Lexi cried.

"WATCH OUT!" Beast Boy yelled as he grabbed Raven and Lexi and Hummingbird and ran off.

"What?" Jinx turned around where she was crushed by a giant jar made out of tofu.

"How did that happen?" Raven asked.

"Well you see.." Beast Boy said.

_5 hours later_

"...And that's how you beat up a mexican chicken!" Beast Boy said holding up a french hen.

"First off, that doesn't explain the jar made of tofu. Second, we already know how to beat up a mexican chicken. And third that's a french hen." Lexi said.

"Looks more like a turtle dove." Hummingbird said.

"Or a partrage in a pear tree!" All four sang.

"That's it for Punk'd, happy beat up chickens day!" Beast Boy said.

* * *

Time for reviews! 

terra/speedy bb/rae rob/star and cy/bee: ok sure.

StickLad: I just did

Napolean Dynamite clone: heck yes!

Goddess of Horses: ok

Kamikaze5: it's ok, clam down..

Nobody Knows: Your a churro fan! Yay for churros!

dumbdude: four days! try three months..

Dejaevu: thanks

Goddess of horses, again: awww...thank you! I never use to be good, but I got better and so will you!

Syani: Yeah I'll publish it after the 16th

Terra Logan: Thanks, and im me!

Silver Tigress 07: Umm..I'm doing a reviewer's choice punk soon..you can vote for it then but I had this thing scheduled for months. Oh and don't worry, most likely the reviewers will vote for him.

AnimeDutchess: Ok

rea and bb fan: ok and another rae and bb fan, kudos to you!

Wave Maker: Sorry already did, I hope you don't hate me..

Crazy Author Person: Ok I will, sounds funny. Wow, you triple reviewed!

Poochie14: Hmm...that we will never know..

wickedwitch9: lol thanks

Mystery-Bliss: My dad questions my sanity too..

Blood Darkness: Thanks and ok.

HiddenSmile: lmao!

hehehe...: hey that's my line! security! (drags hehehe... into the dugeon of marta stewart infomericals) I except a long sorry with sugar on top for that..

TameranianRaven: Already did

* * *

Well now I have a big annoucement. After talking it over with the people at fanfiction (not really but pretend I did and I was wearing a bussiness suit too to make it seem more proffesional like) I decided to do 8 more chapters of Punk'd and then it's over. I'm sorry but it's time to retire this fic. I'm still writing others, like Random Predicting Machine, Not Another Teen Titan Fic, High School Is Never Easy, 4 Titans and a Baby, and my new fic I just published today Next: Robin and Starfire Style! Well I'm updating the high school fic and random one too, so later! 

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	14. Gizmo

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today we are waiting for Raven and Beast Boy to show up." Lexi said as she stood there with her twin Cloud and her friend Kaitlin.

"Maybe...they are at Beast Boy's house in his hot tub!" Kaitlin shouted.

"Doubt it." Cloud said shaking her head.

_At Beast Boy's House In His Hot Tub..._

"Aren't we supposed to do something today?" Raven asked as she sat in Beast Boy's hot tub wearing a black bikini.

"Ummm...no, why do you ask?" Beast Boy said as he wore his green speedo and had his arm around Raven.

_Back At The Show..._

"Guys...We need to start the show.." Kaitlin said as she pointed at the angry reviewers holding their pitchforks.

"Hey! We came to see a show!" Terra Logan shouted.

"Shut up! We're working on it!" Lexi yelled.

"Ok.." She said as she sharpen her pitchfork.

"My precious.." Green Husky said as she held a churro.

"MINE!" Lexi screamed as she tackled Green Husky.

"Ack! My precious!" Green Husky cried as Lexi ate the churro and walked back onto the stage.

"Anyways...today we are.." Cloud began as Beast Boy and Raven ran over to them.

Raven had her cloak over her black bikini and Beast Boy wore his speedo. All the Beast Boy lovers whistled and one ran up (cough) Wave Maker (cough) and stuffed a 5 dollar bill in his speedo.

"I'M NOT A STRIPPER!" He screamed.

"Then what's with the speedo?" Silver Tigress 07 asked.

"I was in a hot tub with Ra-"

"He was in a hot tub with Ravishing Terra." Raven said as she covered Beast Boy's mouth.

"Raven you know I was in the hot tub with you." He said.

"OOOOOO!" Everyone said.

"Anyways...Today on Punk'd Beast Boy and Raven are going to Punk Gizmo." Lexi said as Beast Boy and Raven blushed.

Everyone turned to the tv screen and watched Gizmo walked into a building.

"Hello! You must be here for the job interview for computer builder!" A clown said as he shook Gizmo's hand.

"Yeah.." Gizmo said as he wondered why a clown would work in a Computer Store.

"Your hired!" He said and he dragged Gizmo to the circus.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" Gimzo said.

"Well your my new cricus midget." He said and he dressed Gizmo up in a clown costume.

"No way!" He said.

"Yes way or I'll eat your brains!" He said.

Raven and Beast Boy then walked in.

"You got Punk'd!" Beast Boy said.

The clown saw Raven in her bikini and chased her.

"Why don't you give me a kiss? IF YOU DON'T I'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS!" He yelled.

"AAHH!" She screamed.

Beast Boy then ran after them.

"Hey! I saw her first!"

* * *

femaleodd: next punk is reviewer's choice, so it depends on what the reviewers pick.

HiddenSmile: lol, well at the rate I'm updating it won't be over for a while...

Mystery-Bliss: Ok you break their necks and covered them with cy'dq sauce, that'll work.

Green-Husky: Ok well vote for that in the reviewer's choice...

Whightwolf: they made it so she was unlucky to herself..

Poochie14: ok I won't

mrmistoffelees: reviewer's choice again..

Wave Maker: lol ok.

dancingirl3: just did, lol

InvaderCloudie: lol, figured you would.

Silver Tigress 07: (gets a rabie shot) ok...

rea and bb fan: yea...I agree...

Terra Logan: Yes, thank god! But your churro was soo good to eat.

StickLad: Yay! I'm spreading the joy of churros!

Baby05: thanks and ok.

TameranianRaven: Umm...he hates mexican chickens? ummm...have a churro. (runs off)

* * *

Ok next chapter is reviewer's choice! So if you want a character to be punk'd in a certain way then review it! And read my reviews so if you see on someone else posted then you can vote for that one too. I'll tally up the votes next tuesday, not this coming tuesday the one after the 4th of July, when I get back from camping and my friend's house (Kaitlin). So later!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	15. Titans East

Hello to all of my reviewers! Welcome back to the 15th chapter of Punk'd. So right now I have 267 reviews from awesome reviewers! I like that I have 265 reviews and I'm only on the 15th chapter, I call that sucess! Anyways I tallied up the votes and counted and counted them tirelessy. So here are the tallies.

Robin -

Trigon - -

Red X - -

Cyborg -

Titans East - - -

Slade -

One of my workers -

The enegizer bunny

Hey! Don't you people want him to keep going and going? Anyways the winner is...Titan's East! Wow...that's going to be hard to punk. Hmmm...well maybe I can wait a while and see what I come up with.

* * *

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style. Today is a special day since all of the reviewers got to pick the show. Now let's see who send us a letter." A ghost said as he went through the reviews.

Lexi and Beast Boy walked in talking and drinking slurpys when they saw the ghost.

"AHHHHH! IT'S THE GHOST OF MISTER ROGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD!" Lexi screamed.

"IT'S KINDERGARDEN ALL OVER AGAIN!" Beast Boy cried as he fainted.

"QUICK! EMERGENCY PLAN 2015!" Lexi cried as a boom box dropped down on the floor and red sirens went off.

Raven, Cloud, and Kaitlin all ran in and began to sing with Lexi.

"When something's strange...in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! When something's weird and you don't know what to do, who you going to call...GHOSTBUSTERS! Do do! Do do! Do do! Do do do do do! Do do! Do do! I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

Then the ghostbusters came and sucked up the ghost of Mister Rogers and they left.

"Well now we need to wake him up." Cloud said kicking his head.

"Ummm...I know!" Lexi said as she put the boom box next to his ear and played a song that no beast or boy could resist.

"...When they dance they call me Macarena! And the boys, they say que soy buena They all want me, they can't have me So they come and dance beside me Move with me, chant with me And if you're good, I'll take you home with me." The boombox sang and Beast Boy woke up and began to dance and sing.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Macarena Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, Ehhhh, Macarena!" He sang as he did the dance.

Cloud killed the boom box with a bat and he stopped dancing.

"Hey!" He cried.

"Your on the air." She pointed to Mark who waved.

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! You just now saw me make an ass out of myself." Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"Anyways today's show was reviewer's choice." Raven said. "And the winners are titan's east."

"I am now going to do a show for you so you can see what's going to happen." Beast Boy said as he held up titans east dolls.

"Skip to the show." Raven said as the monitor showed the real titans east.

"Hola! Se llamas Mas y Menos y donde Africa con se amigos Senor Aqualad, Senor Speedo, y Senora Bumblebee!" Mas y Menos said to a gazelle.

"How many times do we have to go over this? MY NAME IS NOT SPEEDO! IT'S SPEEDY!" Speedy said.

"Why are they talking to a gazelle?" Bumblebee asked Aqualad.

"Maybe they plan to make gazelle tacos.." Aqualad said.

"Mmmm...tacos.." Speedy said rubbing his tummy tummy tum tum. (XD)

"Los Silenco Mucho." Mas Y Menos said as they began to repeatly stab the gazelle and made tacos.

"Mmmm...tacos..." Speedy said as he ate the tacos and again pat his tummy tummy tum tum. (XD)

"Wow..these are good gazelle tacos." Bumblebee said.

"Why are we in Africa again?" Aqualad asked.

"Hmmm..Raven said that a village was on fire." Bumblebee replied as she looked around.

"But I don't see a village, just a herd of angry gazelles charging at us with guns in their mouths." Speedy said.

It tooked about 15 minutes to let it all sink in. Unfortunately that only gave them 2 minutes to run away. These gazelles were very slow runners. The gazelles were running as fast as the people on baywatch. A gazelle ran by in a swimsuit and threw back it's long blonde hair.

"Come on! Vamanos! Everybody let's go! Come on let's get to it, I know that we can do it! Where are going?"

"Away from the gazelles!"

"Where are we going?"

"Away from the gazelles!"

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up and run!" Speedy said to Dora the explorer and her monkey.

"Gosh you try to teach someone spanish." Dora said before she got run over by the gazelles because she was speaking english.

Boots looked around and dance to the let's party song along with Blue's Clues Staff, of course Steve was there but Joe didn't come because no one likes Joe. nn

"Wait..we have superpowers, why can't we kick their butts?" Aqualad asked.

"Because it would make the fic less funny."

"Like it is funny." Speedy said before an angry mob of reviewers blocked him and surrounded him.

"You insulted the great Lexi The Writer.." Terra Logan said with her flamethrower.

"No one insults the great Lexi The Writer." Silver Tigress 07 said holding a mace.

"You shall be thrown to the volcano god alikikikikikikio!" Green-Husky said yelling a battle cry "Aieeeeeeeeeee!".

The reviewers stopped and looked at her.

"We were just going to beat him til he cries like a baby but your idea is the best." GreenMartian777 said smiling evily.

"HiddenSmile! Get the nerds rope!" Wave Maker said.

"No!" Speedy cried as HiddenSmile tied up Titan Queen and Robin with the rope.

"Yay! I am forever bonded with Robin!" She cried.

"I want my video tape!" Robin cried.

"Phew." Speedy said.

The reviewers then tied him with Moaning Murtle (from harry potter, don't own them either) and threw them both in the volcano.

"Hi! I'm Moaning Murtle! I died in a toliet!" She said smiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Speedy yelled.

"We lost Speedy!" Bumblebee said.

"He deserved it, Lexi The Writer is off the hizzy fo shizzy!" Aqualad said.

"Media!"(Mee da!) Mas Y Menos said as they pointed at a tree.

They all hid behind the tree as the gazelles ran by.

"We're safe." Aqualad said sighing.

"No we aren't!" Bumblebee said as the tree stood up and chased them.

"This isn't pyshically possible!" Aqualad said.

"We need some chase music!" Bumblebee said.

The song I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves came on as they ran away.

"Nooooooo!" They all screamed and they ran off a cliff falling to their doom.

Comercial

Baka...yes. CHEESE!

Back to the show.

They all screamed as they fell to their doom and then a hellicopter caught them.

"Thanks a whole lot! We owe you lunch!" Aqualad said.

A lion who was flying the plane licked his chops.

"Gah!" Bumblebee said as they sky dived out of the plane.

"This gets crazier and crazier." She said as they all formed formations like a snowflake, a heart, a diamond, Bill Clinton.

They all landed in a steamboat on the nile river and looked around.

"Welcome abroad the S.S. You Got Punk'd!" Beast Boy said.

Bumblebee cracked his head off to reveal Michael Jackson.

"Hehe!" He said as he the moonwalk around them.

The steamboat then went down a waterfall and they all got chicken pox except for Mas Y Menos who got mexican chicken pox.

"Well that was the craziest Punk'd ever...too bad it was the last one." Beast Boy said sighing.

"Yeah. The author said that she couldn't take it anymore, so this is our last show." Raven said.

"Goodbye!" Beast Boy cried.

* * *

Well it's time to answer reviews!

mrmistoffelees - lol that would be a good one, too bad the show is over...

silentitiger43 - thanks. but since this fic is complete it's not going to happen.

troubled-ego - nope, I been there 24/7 and I never saw you.

BlackRoses4Raven - thanks but there isn't going to be anymore..

april4rmH-town - lol

cade-chan - ok I'll treasure this churro forever..

Blackbirds - hmmm well one a churro is mexican bread covered in sugar and cinammon and I would tell you but I'm taking that to my grave with this last chapter of this story.

GreenMartian777 - ok and hoped you enjoyed the last chapter ever.

AstaOmega11 - I can't. It's over.

Green-Husky - (gives back churro)

Mystery-Bliss - yeah I punk'd him...for the first and last time..

Britta the puppet trucker - thanks and this is my last chapter for this story.

Wave Maker - your welcme

Silver Tigress 07 - yeah. too bad I'll never get a chance to do it...

chitoryu12 - that would be funny too bad it can't happen in this fic...cuz it's the last chapter.

StickLad - your welcome, that and this chapter is my last tribute to the public...

rea and bb fan - can't last chapter.

Terra Logan - lol! last chapter.

HiddenSmile - me too. last chapter.

ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa - well I hope the last chapter was long enough.

* * *

well as you all know this is the last chapter of Punk'd. I know I said eight but I'm sorry. I'm getting to old for this. Well I hoped you all had a fun time...

(breaks down and cries)

(beast boy and raven appeared)

"It will be ok Lexi." Beast Boy said hugging her.

"Yeah. The reviewers will probably throw a fit though." Raven said.

"I know...because...YOU ALL GOT PUNK'D!" Beast Boy and Raven yelled.

* * *

Yup! I PUNK'D YOU ALL MWAHAHAHAHA! THIS FIC IS NEVER GOING TO END! I NEVER WAS GOING TO CANCEL THIS AFTER 7 MORE CHAPTERS! I'M KEEPING THIS FIC GOING UNTIL EVERYONE GETS TIRED OF IT! YOU ALL SHOULD OF SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! LOL! I AM THE QUEEN OF COMEDY!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	16. Control Freak

Hello reviewers! I'm back from my vacation/writer's block. I'm still in a writer's block but I finally came up with a idea for a punk. So now it's time to answer the reviews.

**RavenRoxHard313 **wow go ahead. I don't care, it's not me. lol

**cRiTiC123**thank you and you won't be waiting for long.

**Katana-Jake** your a diehard fan? yay! I feel speshel, lol._  
_

**femaleodd **here I'll give you this number. it's 1-800-get-a-hug

**Cassandra-Cruxshadows **sorry I didn't update sooner.

**cade-chan** ok I won't if you insist.

**Wave Maker **lol your welcome. it's good to hear you won't get bored of it.

**Green-Husky **oo; ummmm... should I run now? yeah I think I should. (runs away screaming, runs back to get churro and then runs away screaming)

**endowed with insanity** yeah me too.

**Stick Lad **so that's why I got that bruise on my leg, not from my evil cousin...but from you! oh and btw how did that lil stunt you pulled remind you of lotr? hmmm did they actually have a scene like that in the movie? if so I should watch it then. I'm not big on lotr in fact I can't stay awake during the movies. sorry to any lotr fan reviewers of mine.

**Supergirl** The supreme writer of anything! wow...hmmm should I change my title? gonna need to have a vote on that.

**Blood Darkness **and you are? just kidding! BLOOD! IT'S BEEN YEARS! (hugs blood) how was aruba? you should call my people' people's people who will call your people's people's people who will call me people's people who will call your people's people who will call me people who will call your people who will call me who will call you and say what took you so long? lol.

**Starlit Moonshadow **you should. ashton kutcher is a god...lol. thanks.

**Baby05** wow! a baby reviewed me! you must be from that movie baby geniuses or something cuz that would be cool!

**Karasu Luxa Yoru **oo; thanks...well everyone. if I die before you all and you want to visit my grave go to Karasu Luxa Yoru's house and pay admission. oh and leave me a boquet of churros, lol.

**Saint H **darn you. darnit darnit darnit! WHY CAN'T I BE 16!

**Silver Tigress 07** pullease girl do you actually think I would end punk? (rolls eyes) anyways tell slade I said sup.

**Phantom Moon** lol true...but he isn't getting heart eyes anymore now is he?

**Teleportal **lol no problem (joins in your chanting)

**april4rmH-town** hmmmm next time I plan to go to mexico I'll buy one.

**Greenmartian777** nuuuuuu! (dies) told ya I couldn't survive.

**Terra Logan** yeah I should...(takes back all the weapons and locks them in a safe) there. now the world is safe from terra logan and her chaos.

**rea and bb fan** yup and remember children evil stands for eager villians idolize lindsey lohan

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa **I got punk'd. OK EVERYONE THIS PERSON PUNK'D ME SO I'M NOW OFF THE MARKET OF PUNK VICTIMS! (people sigh and go home) lol.

so now this brings up a voting matter. should I change my name to Queen of Comedy or Supreme writer of anything or keep it the same? you vote. I'll tally it up the next chapter. and those who actually read my author notes can have a cookie! hands out cookies to thoses who deserve it) anyways now what else...oh yeah...the story...hmmmm should I wait 5 minutes...(crowd yells no) ok ok! gosh!

* * *

"Welcome to Punk: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today we are punking control freak and mad mod and red x! so we are having a punk off!" Beast Boy said.

"A punk off. Who came up with that dumb idea?" Raven asked.

_Somewhere in a trailer...Kristin, Kaitlin, Kyle, Austin and Becca laugh evily. _

"No punk off." Lexi and Cloud said.

"Why the hell not!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You feeling lucky...punk?" Lexi glared.

"Yup." Cloud said smiling.

"And why do you feel lucky?" Raven asked.

"I found a quarter!" Cloud said.

"Ok...well anyways red x and mad mod are sick. And it's against the punk law to punk people who are sick." Lexi said.

"That sucks." Beast Boy said.

_Somewhere in a trailer...Kristin, Kaitlin, Kyle, Austin and Becca cry._

"Well we can still punk Control Freak though!" Beast Boy said.

_Somewhere in a trailer...Kristin, Kaitlin, Kyle, Austin and Becca cheer._

Control freak was sitting in his living room waiting for the star wars marathon to come on.

"I can't wait! This is going to be supreme!" Control freak yelled.

He turned on the tv to see not stars wars...but...

"Everyone loves magical trevor! Cuz the tricks that he does are ever so clever! Look at him now disappearin a cow, where is the cow...hidden right now. Taking a bow is magical trevor everyone seen that his trick is clever. look at him there with his leathery, leathery whip. It's made of magic and with a little flick. YEAH YEAH YEAH! The cow is back. YEAH YEAH YEAH! The cow is back. BACK BACK! BACK FROM HIS MAGICAL JOURNEY! What did he see? It's a powerful demension! He saw beans lots of beans lots beans of lots of beans oh beans lots of beans lots of beans lots of beans." The tv sang.

Control Freak switch the channel again.

"Everyone loves magical trevor! Cuz the tricks that he does are ever so clever! Look at him now disappearin a cow, where is the cow...hidden right now. Taking a bow is magical trevor everyone seen that his trick is clever. look at him there with his leathery, leathery whip. It's made of magic and with a little flick. YEAH YEAH YEAH! The cow is back. YEAH YEAH YEAH! The cow is back. BACK BACK! BACK FROM HIS MAGICAL JOURNEY! What did he see? It's a powerful demension! He saw beans lots of beans lots beans of lots of beans oh beans lots of beans lots of beans lots of beans." The tv sang.

"No! It can't be!" Control Freak screamed.

He kept changing the channel and kept seeing magical trevor.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! The cow is back. YEAH YEAH YEAH! The cow is back. BACK BACK! BACK FROM HIS MAGICAL JOURNEY!"

He changed the channel.

"He saw beans lots of beans lots beans of lots of beans oh beans lots of beans lots of beans lots of beans."

He screamed and fell over.

"Where is Star Wars!" He cried.

The song ended and heard the next horrible 9 words.

"Hope you enjoyed the new and improved star wars!"

Control Freak passed out. He woke 5 hours later and saw the tv was off.

"Maybe.." he said.

He turned it on.

"Who loves the chocolate? Everyone loves the chocolate! Nobody hates the chocolate. Cuz everyone loves the chocolate! Mmm Chocolate!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Control Freak screamed and fell over and passed out again.

He woke up five hours later and turned it on to the geek channel.

"Star wars has been cancelled." The reporter said.

Control Freak then got a heart attack and ended up going to the hospital.

"What happened?" Control Freak asked a nurse.

"Oh good! He's awake! Now we can kick him out and move in the other million geeks who had a heart attack." The nurse said throwing Control Freak out the window.

Control Freak hit the pavement and stood up to see Raven and Beast Boy.

"Ok ok! I'll go to jail! Just bring star wars back!" He cried.

"Ummm...you been punk'd." Beast Boy said handing him a preppy shirt.

"AHHHHHHH" Control Freak died.

Lexi ran out and saw control freak.

"Oh my god! DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE SUED!" Lexi yelled.

"Oh shit." Raven said.

_In the courtroom..._

"Your honor my clients are not guilty." Terra Logan said.

"No but Lexi is guilty of being a hottie." Nick said drooling over her in the audience.

"Security!" Lexi yelled.

"Ahh!" Nick was shot.

"Anyways your honor my clients are not guilty...the real culprit is magical trevor!" Terra yelled.

Kristin, Kaitlin, Becca, Lexi and Cloud began to cry.

"Nuuu! Everyone loves Magical Trevor!" Kristin cried.

"Cuz the tricks that he does are ever so clever!" Kaitlin cried.

"Look at him now dissapearin a cow." Becca cried pointing to Magical Trevor who was dissapearin a cow.

"Where is the cow, hidden right now?" The judge asked.

Everyone looked but couldn't find the cow.

"Taking a bow is Magical Trevor. Everyone seen that his trick is clever." Lexi sobbed.

"Look at him there with leathery, leathery whip." Kristin choked.

"Hmm.." The Judge said eyeing the whip.

"It's made of magic and with a little flick." Kaitlin wailed.

Magical Trevor flicked his whip and the cow appeared again.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! THE COW IS BACK! YEAH YEAH YEAH! THE COW IS BACK! BACK BACK! BACK FROM HIS MAGICAL JOURNEY!" The crowd yelled.

"What did he see?" The judge asked.

"It was a powerful demension." Raven said.

"He saw bean lots of beans lots of bean lots of beans oh beans lots of beans lots of beans lots of beans." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah yeah." The judge rolled his eyes. "Your free to go, no one is guilty." He slammed his judge hammer and everyone left.

"Do we have time for another punk?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Lexi said.

"I heard Red X is better though." Kaitlin said.

Everyone smiled and ran back to the Punk'd set.

"We ran out of time, so we'll see you next time on Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style." Raven said.


	17. Red X

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! Today we are punking..." Beast Boy got cut off by...

"LARRY!" Larry said.

Raven smacked her head.

"We can't punk you, your annoying!" Raven said.

"Am not!" Larry said.

"He's got a point." Kaitlin said.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kristin's the annoying one." Cloud said.

"Yeah she's really...hey!" Kristin said.

"Hahahahahaa!" Kyle laughed.

"Shut up or I'll kill ur girlfriend!" Kristin said.

"You didn't spell your right, stupid." Kyle said.

"Yeah, Kristin and Kyle aren't getting along.." Austin said.

"Wait...you guys...where's Lexi?" Kaitlin asked.

Red X then appeared on the screen.

"I heard about your attempt to punk me." He said.

"Who told you that?" Raven asked.

"Someone posted it on the internet." Red X showed a website.

"On this week's Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style the gang plans to punk Red X, ARTICLE BY AUSTIN!" Everyone yelled glaring at Austin who was whistling.

"What?" Austin asked.

"So I heard your looking for Lexi." Red X said.

"You didn't.." Terra Logan said.

"I did." Red X said.

"No!" Kaitlin yelled.

"Yup." Red X said.

"Seriously?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Red X nodded.

"What did he do again?" Kristin asked.

"I kidnapped Lexi and she is in the pit of doom with horny bad guys." Red X said.

"Which ones?" Cloud asked.

"Malchior, Lightning, Slade, and Adonis." Red X said counting with his fingers.

"LET HER GO YOU FIEND!" Beast Boy said.

"Then let me take over Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style." Red X said.

"Never!" Everyone cried.

"Then I guess Lexi will suffer." Red X said as he shut the screen off.

_Meanwhile..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lexi screamed as she ran on the walls around and around the pit away from the horny bad guys.

"She bangs! She bangs! Oh baby when she moves! She moves!" Lightning sang as he skipped after her.

"I got the condoms!" Adonis yelled.

"Hand me a million!" Malchior cried.

"Screw the condoms!" Slade screamed.

_Back to the safety of the punk'd set..._

"So your going to attempt the punk anyways?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah and you guys save Lexi." Raven said.

"Sounds good." Kaitlin said.

Austin grabbed a plunger.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" Kristin asked.

"I still don't...know." Austin said.

Red X laughed. His plan was working. He knew Lexi's friends wouldn't let her suffer...

"PIZZA DELIVERY FOR RED X!"

Wait. He never ordered pizza. This must be the punk. Wow. Lexi needs to get better friends..

Red X rolled his eyes and walked to the door. What he didn't notice was that Cloud, Kristin, Kaitlin, Austin, and Kyle were doing mission impossible moves across the room like backflips, sliding down from ropes, the macarena, all good stuff like that. (imagines friends doing the macerena and dies from laughter)

_Back in the pit..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lexi is still running around the pit on the walls..

_Back at the plan..._

Beast Boy stood out in the street with a Harry Potter book, a cassette player, and a tablecloth and he then began to sing.

"Oh when I see a maple tree, a maple tree, a maple tree. Oh when I see a maple tree I do a little dance." He then began to skip around the Harry Potter book.

Red X stood there and stared at him. Beast Boy noticed all rolled his eyes while still skipping.

"What? Haven't you seen a guy skip before?" Beast Boy asked.

"No but I have seen many strange things today. Like on that diet pill commerical, it says in tiny tiny print on the screen results may vary. And on the toothpaste commerical it says one of the best kinds around but it doesn't say we're the best kind around. And.."

While Red X bored Beast Boy on the many things that were strange that he saw today, Raven levatated a bucket of bleach above Red X's head along with a sign that said I do not know but you will find out when she uses it. (no it didn't say that) Also she levatated Starfire and a churro.

"And I saw some old people do dancing from you got serve. Even though I haven't seen the movie or the previews, I still saw them doing the dance..."

Raven dumped the bucket of bleach on Red X which made him all white and pink instead of black and red. Then she put the sign on Red X's head and it had super glue on it. Then she lowered Starfire who read the sign and screamed...

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE POWER RANGERS! FLUFFY CRUNCHO BUNNY!" And Starfire chased Red X all the way to New York and to Mars. Then she caught him and put him in her power ranger shrine, which was in her closet. Then Beast Boy opened the closet and said..

"You got punk'd fluffy cruncho bunny." and he closed the doors.

Raven then whistled and held up a churro. Then the ground began to shake and Lexi ran towards the churro with her arms out.

"CHURRO!" She screamed and chased Raven who made a path towards the pit.

_In the pit..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaitlin, Kristin and Cloud screamed as they ran around the walls of the pit.

Kyle and Austin looked up at them while the bad guys chased them.

"Popcorn?" Kyle offered Austin.

"Thanks." Austin said taking a mouthful. "Too bad my cousin isn't here to watch this."

A scream could be heard that sounded a lot like churro.

"Nevermind...here she comes." Austin said.

Lexi did come and Raven grabbed all of the kids and threw a churro at each of the bad guys. Lexi saw this, she glared and then began to beat all the horny bad guys up. It was quite a show. People screamed, blood was shed, the hokey pokey was done, and the bones were snapping like twigs on halloween night baby. Lexi then walked back to the punk'd set eating the churros she saved. And a pile of dead horny bad guys was right behind her.

_Back at the Punk'd set..._

"Well that was an interesting Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style. Well, later!" Beast Boy said waving goodbye.

* * *

**SpazztheSlob** Ok

**Alena Stronghammer** beans should be yay'd for, lol.

**Tess **lol thanks for the insane love, I normally get normal love..

**Silver Tigress 07** Hey Slade! Thanks, yeah I laughed really hard when I wrote this.

**Green-Husky** (joins you in the victory dance)

**Fuzen Ninja **Thanks, yeah I know... no need to rub it in..

**StarryNightsAreEternal** go ahead, just credit me, k?

**WeaselChick** good.

**ikilledsuki** but you love it, right?

**Teleportal** wow! show me how to do that!

**Terra Logan** No it was stalker boy. (gasp) NOT LAWYERSVILLE! WE'RE DOOMED!

**endowed with insanity** I bet it is...

**dancingirl3** ME TOO! lol

**Blood Darkness **wow, your just a travelin person, aren't ya?

**rea and bb fan** lol thanks. I will.

**Saint H **me either, didn't you noticed how long it took me to update this?

**StickLad** Well your computer should be up by now..

**april4rmH-town** lol! yeah I think it's cured

**Hope Rising **the creators of badger badger badger dot com

**GreenMartian777** lol ok I will

**Wave Maker** read hope's review to answer it, lol sorry just too lazy right now. That would of been good too.

**Phantom Moon** lol yea

**dreams-walker** THANK YOU!

**Karasu Luxa Yoru **I would too care! I don't want apples on me! gosh! and I'll call you and let you know if you agree to post a sign that says (do not throws any object at the grave) lol.

**someone** k

**Calda Pesca492** lol thanks and what does Calda mean? I know Pesca is fish..


	18. Trigon

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! This is Beast Boy!" Austin said who was dressed like Beast Boy.

"And I'm Raven!" Cloud said who was dressed like Raven.

"And I'm Lexi!" Kaitlin said skipping around eating churros and she was dressed like lexi.

"No! I'm Lexi!" Becca cried as she ran out dressed like lexi.

"No! I'm Lexi!" Kyle said as he ran out dressed like lexi.

"Well then I want to be kyle!" Saint H said.

"You can't be kyle, I'm kyle!" Beast Boy said.

"I want to be Terra Logan!" Lexi said.

"I changed my mind. I want to be a gun. so I can shoot myself." Cloud said.

"I'm Cloud." Raven said.

"I want to be Lexi!" Terra Logan said.

"I want to be Green-Husky!" Green Martian777 said.

"You can't be me!" Green-Husky said.

"But I got the green part already and the husky head.." Green Martian777 pouted.

"Ok fine, but just this time and that's it!" Green-Husky said.

"Yay!" Green Martian777 said shoving the husky head on.

"Anyways!" Raven aka Cloud said.

"Today we are finally punking trigon." Austin aka Beast Boy said.

"That's my line!" Beast Boy aka Kyle said.

"Shut up kyle!" Austin aka Beast Boy said.

"I didn't say anything though." Kyle aka Lexi number 3 said.

"Not you Lexi number 3, kyle."

"Oh...but I am kyle." Kyle aka Lexi number 3 said.

Lexi aka Terra Logan ran up to Austin aka Beast Boy and held out her pants.

"Sign my pants!" She said.

"Your mom will sign your pants." Lexi's number 1 2 3 and 4 said.

"She already did. See? To Lexi aka Terra Logan love your mom." Lexi aka Terra Logan said.

"Wow.." Terra Logan aka Lexi number 4 said.

"I can't take this anymore!" Lexi said as she ripped off her terra logan costume and went to the churro stand.

"Hey dreams-walker. One churro please." Lexi said.

"Long day?" Dreams asked as she handed Lexi a churro.

"Don't get me started..." She said as she began to eat the churro.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! Just roll the tape..." Kristin said.

Trigon was in the pits of hell aka power rangers headquarters.

"Go go power rangers!" A minion named Ted cried.

"Power rangers!" Another minion named Bob cried.

"Your mom's a power ranger." Minion named Joe said.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Bob said.

"Which one is she?" Ted asked.

"The green one." Bobsaid.

"Wasn't that one irish?" Joe asked.

"Yup." Bob said.

"So your irish?" Ted asked.

"Yup." Bob said.

"Wow. A flame minion of trigon that's irish because of his green irish power ranger mom." Joe said.

"So where is the boss?" Bob asked.

"He's busy on the computer." Ted said.

_**At the computer of trigon p.w.h scath. (pee wee herman, lmao XDDDD)**_

Trigon is busy at one of galaxian's newest forums. (if your a member at titanrising dot com then you know who galaxian is.)

AlexaHatesSkipper - hey guess what?

BarbieFan4eva - what?

AlexaHatesSkipper - Barbie is pregnant!

BarbieFan4eva - I already knew that.

BarbieFan4eva left the chat room.

Trigon logged off his screen name at BarbieRising dot com. And yes folks, he goes on there the most.

Trigon runs over to the corner and turns on his favorite song.

"Hi Barbie!"

"Hi Ken!"

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure!"

"Hop on in!"

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world! Life in plastic, it's funastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!" Trigon sang and danced with his my size barbie doll. He then laid on his barbie bed and sighed.

"Oh barbie, I wish I was as pretty as you. My daugther is pretty enough to be a gothic barbie doll. WHY CAN'T I BE A GOTHIC BARBIE DOLL! CURSE YOU CLOUD AND LEXI!" Trigon screamed.

_**in the mailbox of cloud...**_

Cloud opened it and saw a gothic action figure of herself.

"Sweet! I have beast boy ass kicking action!" She said.

_**in the mailbox of lexi...**_

Lexi opened it and saw an action figure of herself.

"Sweet! I have comedic writing and churro eating action!" She said as Saint H stole it.

"Ha! I stole your action figure because my mr. t action figure told me so." He laughed.

Lexi tackled Saint H and got back her action figure.

"I pity you fool." Her action figure said as Lexi walked away with it.

_**back to trigon..**_

Trigon went to the barbie news channel on his barbie tv and saw there was breaking news.

"LIKE OH MY GAWD! SKIPPER HAS JUST TOLD ME THAT BARBIE AND KEN BROKE UP!" Kelly said.

Trigon gasped.

"This was quoted by barbie herself. 'I don't date flabby old men, that's why I hooked up with half my age surfer blaine!' This day will truly be the barbie fans' 9-11." Kelly said as Trigon turned off the news.

_**Later that night...**_

Trigon had a poster of barbie and ken hugging and pink flower candles lit. He was wearing black and made all of his minions burn black to show respect for the broken couple. Trigon began to cry as he gave his speech.

"Barbie and Ken were the best couple ever.." Trigon continued as our favorite fire minions talked.

"Wow this is pathetic. Now if it was the power rangers or my little pony.." Ted said.

"Don't ever say that Ted! Power Rangers dying would be the saddest day ever." Bob said.

Beast Boy and Raven then came to the services and Raven walked up to her dad.

"I'm glad you could make it to daddy's service.." Trigon sobbed.

"Dad. You been punk'd." Raven said.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT! YOUR GROUNDED YOUNG LADY! NO MORE GOTHIC STUFF OR MEDITATING FOR A WEEK!" Trigon said.

"I hate you! You never let me do what I want!" Raven cried as she ran to her room.

"Well that was interesting. Next time on Punk'd.." Beast Boy said as he showed a tape.

"Beast Boy! You killed him Raven cried as she sobbed next to her bed.

"I didn't mean to-I mean I never thought." Beast Boy sobbed.

"It was suppose to be a harmless punk, but now.." Kaitlin cried.

"Only we know what happens, so tune in next time!" Beast Boy said.

* * *

timberfoxen: sorry maybe next time (fingers crossed)

Katana-Jake: lol awesome! you should tune in for my new fic then. it's going to be great.

samurai-brat: punk kyle...hmm...

muggleborn22: thanks, I take pride that I can make you die from laughter.

supergirl: ok!

thisisthestoryofagirl: lol sorry but I use my own ideas and work. but thanks for the offer.

pinkprincess: I already did.

silver tigress 07: lol I dun think I'm famous, I'm lucky I have so many reviewers.ummm ok...(throws silver and slade in the cage of all hornyness) have fun.

darkness is 2 lonly sometimes: lol thanks I feel loved.

Calda Pesca492: Oh! Ok I don't speak italian so yea..WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHURROS ARE? You don't get out much do you? Churros are the best thing life gave us since a shirtless orlando bloom! (drools but snaps out of it) anyways churros are cinammon sugar covered pastries that are shaped like a tube. I suggest you go eat one quick!

Green-Husky: If you kill me you'll be the most hated person on and in mexico. I give them all of their money from the churros. lol but I'll update to save you.

StarryNightsAreEternal: lol thanks. I look forward to your story.

Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67: k!

Blood Darkness: yeah you should, cuz it was fooney stuff!

Hope Rising: ummm he's been chewing on pillows from what I heard..yay! churros!

rea and bb fan: ok!

GreenMartian777: sweet! (hugs you) I always wanted one of these!

StickLad: lol!

silenttiger43: yay! ok so all you reviewers need to build me a shrine now! start working!

Terra Logan: NO! (kristin, kaitlin, lexi and cloud throw Terra in the pit with new horny bad guys, brother blood, trident, killer moth, and mad mod!) mwahahaha!

sister13wolf: lol!

shipping-slob: me too and I will!

dreams-walker: I shall come and buy churros from your stand!

tameranianraven: you can do that next chapter.

wave maker: oh ic! that makes sense now!

phantom moon: thanks.


	19. A Special Punk

"Everyone. I'm sorry to say that punk'd is cancel." Kyle said to an audience.

"WHAT!" The reviewers screamed.

"You can blame Trigon the terrible and deathstroke the terminator aka Asta Omgell, and the joker aka asta omgell's friend." Raven said.

"Where's Lexi? I need to get to the bottom of this." Green-Husky yelled.

"She's in her room throwing away her churros." Beast Boy said.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

**_In Lexi's room..._**

"Lexi! You can't throw away your churros! They keep you funny and alive!" Kaitlin said.

"Oh well. Screw life and humor." Lexi said tossing the churros in the garbage can.

"DAMN YOU ASTA OMGELL! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU FOR DESTROYING MY FRIEND!" Kristin screamed.

Saint H ran into Lexi's room and saw the churros.

"So the rumors are true! Lexi! Get ahold of yourself!" Saint H said grabbing Lexi by the shoulders and shaking her to death.

Lexi grabbed Saint H's Mr. T action figure out of his pocket and broke it in two.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to...ambercrombie and fitch and buy...some clothes there..." Lexi said as she left her room.

Saint H saw his broken hero on the floor, then screamed like a little girl and fainted.

"He killed my best friend and turned her into a prep monster!" Kaitlin cried as she began to sob.

"Psssht. I hear you want to kill Asta Omgell and his friend." A hooded figure/trench-coated dude said.

Saint H looked up and sighed.

"Not now Uncle George, I have some mourning to do." He said.

The figure then revealed themselves to be (insider who was talking to me online who wanted to side with Asta Omgell cuz he thinks it was a joke and he apologized but I don't wanna accept his apology cuz that was rude and mean. oh and anyways I made them a hooded figure so that way they can side with me and they wouldn't be recognized and get crap later for it.)

"Oh...uh nevermind then." Saint H said.

"So what do you want klashdishgdioghoi(the insider's new name)?" Kaitlin asked.

"I know where Asta Omgell is...and his friend." klashdishgdioghoi said.

"OK! Tell us and we'll be there!" Saint H said.

"Not so fast, mr t pants." klashdishgdioghoi said as the pants started to run away and then came back.

"You need to bring Lexi with you so that way she can see how much people want her to keep writing." klashdishgdioghoi explained.

"Ok...well...Kaitlin, Kristin..." Austin popped up.

"..Austin..." all the reviewers popped up and even the REAL slade and trigon (who are imaginary still, o.O, ok now I'm confused)

"And reviewers...and...slade and trigon...let's go where no fanfiction person has gone before... Ambercrombie and Fitch..." Saint H said.

"I been there!" Kyle said.

People threw rocks at Kyle.

"Wait! We can use him to lure Lexi out." Saint H said.

People unthrew rocks at Kyle.

"Now I must go, I am pretending to support them." klashdishgdioghoi said as they ran off.

_**At Ambercrombie and Fitch**_

"Like oh my gawd Lexi! I love your hair this color!" Some preppy girl said as she held up Ambercrombie stuff against Lexi.

"Whatever." Lexi said sighing.

Saint H and everyone got to the border of the store. Silver Tigress 07 was about to run in but Saint H grabbed her and pulled her away.

"They have prep censors." He said as pink and blue lasers uhhh...hmmm..shined? nah...flashed? nah...lasered across the floor.

"Thanks." Silver said.

Kaitlin threw Kyle in the store.

"Buy me some shoes!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? Preps have nice shoes." Kaitlin said sweatdropping.

"And get me more pants!" A voice cried out.

Kyle walked over to a familiar looking girl...

"LEXI!"

Saint H looked at all the reviewers.

"Ummm...soo...how's the fics lately?" He asked.

A reviewer coughed.

"HEY! I'M NOT A IN PERSON PEOPLE PERSON!" Saint H said.

Kyle ran out with that girl.

"Got her!" Kyle said.

"That's not her. Her hair is brown, not blonde..." Saint H said.

"Actually..." Kyle said as he pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal a punk'd tattoo on her arm.

"OH MY GAWD!" Kaitlin screamed.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL LOCKS OF BROWN?" Jasmine sobbed.

"I'M GONNA KICK SOME SERIOUS ASTA ASS!" Saint H yelled.

"Who are you people?" Lexi asked.

"...WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Kaitlin yelled.

"...OH MY GAWD! EVERYONE! LEXI THE WRITER IS MY FRIEND! I CAN DIE HAPPY!" Wave Maker said.

"I only have preppy friends." Lexi looked at Kyle.

"I guess your preppy enough to be my friend." She said.

"...DREAMS WALKER! GET IN HERE WITH A NUMBER 18 EXTRA SUGAR NOW!" Kaitlin said.

"I told you kaitlin, your cutting back from churros." He said wheeling his kart over.

"Not me, her." Kaitlin said pointing at Lexi.

"...OH MY GAWD! THIS ISN'T A NUMBER 18, THIS IS EMERGENCY NUMBER 9 WITH DIABLO SUGAR!" He yelled grabbing a glass case and breaking it with a hammer, then he pulled out a churro and shoved it down Lexi's throat.

"EVERYONE GRAB AN OLD LADY AND HIT THE DECK!" Saint H said as he jumped behind a old lady.

Lexi's eyes went from normal, to huge, to oh my gawd that isn't possible.

Lexi then looked at her hair, screamed and fainted. She then woke up, saw her clothes, screamed and fainted, she then woke up, saw Saint H, screamed and fainted.

"Ok! We get it!" Saint H yelled.

Lexi woke up with a glare in her eye.

"Let's get someone punk'd." She said.

_**At the lair of Asta Omgell and the joker, (cough) more like the barbie store (cough)**_

Asta walked in and saw the Joker making out with a ken doll.

"I TOLD YOU, RICKY ISH MINE!" Asta yelled bitch slapping the joker and hugged ricky the ken barbie doll.

Lexi walked in wearing ambercrombie and fitch clothes.

"I told you our plan would work!" The Joker said clapping his hands.

"Guess again, bitches!" Lexi said as a fleet of reviewers with bazookas, arrows, guns, and tae-bo tapes surrounded them.

"What!" Asta yelled.

"That's right dude, we're kicking your ass...TAE-BO STYLE!" Green Husky yelled as the reviewers cheered.

"Phfft. You need B-" Saint H walked up to The Joker with a special suprise.

"Meet my homie, Billy Banes, from Tae-Bo." Saint H said as Billy began to Tae-bo the crap out of The Joker.

Asta began to ran away but then a hundred of pink and fluffy arrows came showering on his sorry ass. He looked up and saw it was none other than...

(ok, now think for a minute...is it...a. klashdishgdioghoi ? b. Mr. T or c. Some Random Person.)

The Green Power Ranger aka the Irish Power Ranger aka the coolest one ever! aka that was a joke.

"Ay, I see you are tryin to hurt this lass's feelings." He said in his cool irish accent.

"So what? Whatcha gonna do about it, irish pants?" Asta asked.

"Well first I'mma gonna drink some bailey irish coffee then I'mma gonna KICK YOUR ASS!" He yelled as he grabbed his bag pipes and bagged pipped Asta to death.

Saint H cheered and put an arm around the irish power ranger.

"Dude, you always were the cool power ranger." He said.

klashdishgdioghoi then walked over to the almost dead because he was bagged pipped Asta Omgell and laughed.

"Loser." They said.

"Why klashdishgdioghoi why!" Asta Omgell cried.

"I'm not klashdishgdioghoi.."

klashdishgdioghoi revealed themselves to be...TERRA LOGAN!

"I am your friendly neighborhood terra logan."

"No!" Asta Omgell screamed.

"Come to the good side luke...I mean asta, we have cake..."

"Never!" He threw a fist up in the air.

"Then I sentence you to furby land!" Terra Logan said as the furbies took him away to furby land. each evil furby sold seperately.

Lexi ran over to Terra Logan and hugged her.

"You saved me!"

Terra Logan smacked her in the face.

"Forgive him and take a joke!" She said.

Lexi yelled down to Asta who was in Furby Land "I forgive you!"

She then was about to walk away when she looked back down and said "Good joke too by the way! got me a chapter!"

* * *

Thank youto all of the reviewers who helped me realize that asta omgell is an asshole. 

I love you all.

Expect for Saint H, just not as much, cuz your action figure scares me. It's time to move away from the 80's and get a ashton kutcher action figure already!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	20. Mad Mod

"Welcome to Celebrity Deathmatch: Beast Boy Style! Today's new victim is...OW! RAVEN! I WAS MAKING THE SHOW MORE INTERESTING!" Beast Boy said rubbing his head.

"TWISTED TRANSISTOR!" Lexi and Jessie shouted and began to head bang.

"Ah..KoRn. Truly a sophisicated band." Saint H said in his new british manner.

O.o;

Wait. Saint H...BRITISH!

Lexi stop head banging and looked at him.

"Ummm when did you become british?" She asked.

"Well my duckie, it all started at the british warp tour back in the jolly good year of 1989. Me mum and dad were head banging and they met and-"

"AHHHH! IMAGES!" Jessie screamed and she died.

"...YOU KILLED JESSIE! AND SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE REPLACING KYLE, AUSTIN, AND CLOUD!" Lexi yelled.

Jessie came back to life.

"I'm back! And Float On by Modest Mouse ish playing!" Jessie said and they (as in Lexi, Jessie, and Beast Boy) began to dance.

"Wait a minute...that's not how I became british. That bloke Mad Mod done shot me with a bloody british ray!" Saint H said.

"Can you at least try to talk normal?" Jessie asked.

"Well I guess you all can't hide from the fact that you have to punk Mad Mod, now. Huh? Can ya?" ShiningAsta13 said.

Lexi sighed.

"Your right Asta, and-wait. How did you escape the horrors of Evil Furbyland?" She asked.

"It wasn't easy." ShiningAsta13 shuddered. "I'm still having nightmares. By the way, I need to make an appointment for my revenge." He said as he pulled out his planner of revenges. (pen sold seperately)

"Let's get revenge on Mad Mod first, ok?" Lexi asked.

"Sure. But how about Tuesday? I'm going to Washington D.C. for the president on Wednesday and to see the sights and after that my revenging is put on hold until June." ShiningAsta13 said as he read his agenda.

"Sure, sounds good." Lexi nodded.

"Harry Potter was killed by a bloody bludger today!" Saint H said.

"Don't tell me Mad Mod also hit you with a Harry Potter ray gun as well?" Lexi said exasperated.

"Nope, it was the Dark Lord Voldemort." Kaitlin said.

"You aren't a death eater now, are yeh?" Saint H asked.

"Erm-look! Ginny caught the golden snitch!" Kaitlin pointed at Kristin and ran away.

"That's Kristin though-hey. Why are those dashes coming up in the bloody sentences?" Saint H asked.

Mad Mod was running around the country side and shooting people with his british ray gun. That's when Titan's East came in.

"Hola Senor Enoja Mod. Como estas? AIEEE!" Mas Y Menos were shot by the british ray gun and became...err...spanish speaking british superhero kid things?

"Hola mi ducky!" Mas said then he screamed at himself.

"Wow. I never thought I see the day when-" Speedy was hit by the ray.

"-When those chaps would speak like the mickey!" He finished in his british manner.

"Mickey Mouse! WHERE!" Bumblebee turned all around and then she too was shot by the ray.

"Bloody hell, look at me hair. Looks like I have a bee in me bonnet." Bumblebee said.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"That was a poor pun if I ever saw one." He was about to get shot by the ray but since he was like the smart one he dodged it and laughed.

"You think you can turn me british? Ha!" Aqualad then skipped away to Starbucks, where he knew he would be safe.

"British people hate coffee, they prefer tea." Aqualad said but he was shot by the ray because everyone knows on Wednesdays Mad Mod works at Starbucks from 8 to 10.

"Well then. I done about turn everyone in the teen titan world british, even Slade." Mad Mod laughed.

"Well done Terra ol chap! You have manage to bring me some of the Titan's tea!" Slade said in his jolly good british manner...ACK! MAD MOD HAS DONE TURN MESELF BRITISH!

The new British Titans then bursted into the lair of British Slade.

"Slade! You better give us back our bloody tea!" Robin said.

"Ew. Now that you done said it like that, I'm giving you back your bloody tea." Slade said chucking it at him.

"Will you all stop saying bloody tea before I lose me head?" Cyborg said.

"Me bloody head hurts from all this bloody reference british manner." Starfire said.

Saint H came busting through Slade's new british doors and began to scream.

"Mad Mod turned me Mr. T british!" Saint H sobbed.

"I daresay I pity the fool who drinks that american pish posh of a tea." Mr. T said in his british accent.

A ray was then fired and then...

"Cranky! There he goes again...AH! NOW I'M BLOODY AUSTRAILIAN!" Saint H yelled in his aussie accent.

And so where the aussie titans and Slade the crocodile hunter. Cuz he stole Steve Irwin's show.

"Cranky! Look at that fanfic author!" Slade said pointing at Saint H.

"He's gorgeous! Let's go grab him and put him on Animal Planet!" Slade said as he and Saint H got in an epic battle. Slade the crocodile hunter vs. Saint H the aussie.

The person who really was shooting the ray then ran off looking for Mad Mod.

Meanwhile back at the punk'd set, Lexi, ShiningAsta13, Jessie, and Kaitlin were playing go fish.

"Got any bloomin' 5's?" Jessie asked.

"Sorry mate, go fish." Lexi said as Jessie went to pick up another card.

"I daresay I'm glad I dodged that bloody ray. I prefer brits over aussies anyday." ShiningAsta13.

"I wish I wasn't shot with that bloomin' ray." Kaitlin said.

"I'm glad I got shot. Cuz now, I can say cranky!" Lexi cheered.

"You always could say it." Kaitlin frowned.

"Nope. Did you ever hear me say cranky?" Lexi asked.

"No...but-"

"Exactly." Lexi said as she took a queen from Asta.

"Where's Beast Boy and Raven?" The audience yelled.

"Oh yeah. We're rolling." Lexi said.

"They're punking Mad Mod, don't worry, our camera man is right on their tail." Kaitlin said.

"But he's right behind you doing the commentary for your game." Shipping-Slob said.

"ShiningAsta13 is slowly picking up a card. Ah. He got a 4. He really needed a 5. He glares at me and pulls out a pistol. He shot me. I'm bleeding now. Everything is dark. I can see a light. And now I'm am to die in 3...2...1.." Mark the camera man died.

"Nice going, you owe me a camera man. And a punk." Lexi said.

"No way! I already owe you a revenge!" Asta yelled.

"Well actually I never asked for one." Lexi said.

"True.." Asta frowned.

Mad Mod came running across the stage with his ray and shot everyone back to brits.

"Great. Now I'm a blasted brit again." Lexi said.

"Say cranky!" Kaitlin shouted.

"Cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lexi fell to her knees and looked up at the sky.

Then all of a sudden...

ZAP!

"Cranky! Hey..I GOT MY CRANKY BACK!" Lexi cheered in Austrailian.

Mad Mod was sitting at his house of British-ment and he drank a jolly good cup of tea.

"Ah. It's nice to have the world speak british." He said.

"Not so fast you bloomin' onion!"

"Wait...HEY! YOUR NOT BRITISH!" Mad Mod yelled.

"That's right mate! For I am really...KANGAROO JACK!" The Kangaroo of Jackness said.

Beast Boy and Raven showed up beside him panting.

"You hop too fast." Beast Boy breathed.

"NOOOO! KANGAROOS SCARE ME!" Mad Mod screamed and he stood up on his chair jumping up and down.

Kangaroo Jack then sang that one song that I forget the lyrics too since Muggleborn 22 and IxLuVxSesShYx4eVa won't tell me what they are.

Mad Mod then screamed and woke up. He ran out of his houe and Beast Boy threw a pie in his face.

"You been Punk'd!" Beast Boy said.

"Hey! How dare you use the punk'd on me as you did Terra!" Mad Mod yelled as the crazy people took him away.

Beast Boy stood there and Raven sighed.

"Man, the villians get crazier every year." Raven said.

"See you next time on Punk'd!" Beast Boy said.

* * *

4 more fics to update then I can relax until next year! Yay! Oh and thanks for all the support. But I overreacted and Asta got chewed out for no good reason. So I apologize to ShiningAsta13 and dedicate this chapter to him, hell I dedicate this chapter to all of my wonderful reviewers! Season Greetings!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	21. Kid Flash and Chuck Norris?

"Do we have to do it this way?" A voice said, clearly annoyed.

"No, she's making us do this, it's not like we have a choice.." Another said, sounding upset.

"You thought we had a choice?" Another voice asked in monotone.

"No.." The voice said again...sounding embarassed.

"Your on in 3...2...1..."

* * *

(To the tune of Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand)

* * *

"I say, welcome to our show!" Beast Boy sang as he danced out onto the stage in a sparkly red suit with a black top hat on. 

"I say, what show?" Lexi sang as she danced out onto the stage in one of those sparkly red woman style suits, you know, like a leotard, with a black top hat on as well.

"I say..." Raven sang as she danced out onto the stage in the same outfit as Lexi.

"It's Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style!" They all sang as they did the can can.

Everyone out in the audience sat there and blinked. A girl with blonde hair pulled back by a pink hairband then ran out clapping. Yes. This girl was Kitten.

"That was wonderful! Now you need to get off the stage so Robbie Poo can do his stripper number." She gestured to Robin who was wearing a chef's outfit, looking clearly pissed off.

"Erm...well Kitten, I don't think he would do that..." Lexi began but Kitten cut her off by showing a video.

* * *

**Video**

Saint H, Jessie, Kaitlin, and Kristin were dangling over a boiling vat of Kitten's...makeup products?

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PRETTY! MR. T ISN'T PRETTY! AND I SHOULDN'T BE EITHER!" Saint H screamed.

"I'M A PUNK! I DEMAND TO BE DANGLING OVER A BOILING VAT OF PUNK MAKEUP PRODUCTS! NOT PREP!" Jessie screamed.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE SCREAMING ABOUT!" Kristin and Kaitlin screamed.

**End of video

* * *

**

"Now...what were you saying?" Kitten asked Lexi.

"Ummm...EVERYONE! PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR ROBIN! THE STRIPPING CHEF!" Lexi said.

The audience, who was being threatened to do their homework until they were 50 something, clapped politely as Robin slowly, and I mean _slowly_ walked onto the stage. Kitten then played the song "I'm too sexy for my shirt" and Robin began to do the macerana. But as soon as he was about to take off his chef's hat, a guy busted through the window. And it was none other than Kitten's number one enemy...Chuck Norris. In a batman suit.

"Chuck Norris boy called me on his comunicator and told me that this show was in trouble." The Norris-meister said.

Saint H then appeared alongside Chuck Norris Man in a Robin suit. You could hear Robin shout out, "Poser!"

"I sure did, Chuck Norris Man-meister!" Saint H aka Chuck Norris Boy said beaming.

"Erm...how did you get out of that vat of makeup products?" Raven asked, clearly shocked/impressed that he got out of there and was Chuck Norris's sidekick.

"Make that sidekicks!" A girl said dressed as Robin appearing next to Chuck Norris and Chuck Norris boy. Robin once again shouted that one word he shouted out four sentences ago.

"Why hello Chuck Norris girl!" Chuck Norris Man said.

"Yo." She said, showing off her mad Chuck Norris Girl gansta skillz, yo.

"Chuck Norris girl is sooo dreamy..." Beast Boy drooled.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Kitten asked, since she was too dumb to remember her arch nemesis.

"We are...THE CHUCK NORRIS GANG!" The Chuck Norris gang shouted as they did that one pose from Anchorman.

"And we're here to kick your ass...CHUCK NORRIS STYLE!" Chuck Norris Boy said.

"Now, attack!" Chuck Norris said and Kitten just died. He didn't even have to move, or anything to kill her. Because he's Chuck Norris. And he's that cool. He's my idol. Anyways...

Chuck Norris Girl then revealed herself to be...Jessie.

"Woohoo Jessie!" Lexi cried.

Jessie bowed and everyone cheered. Saint H just walked away. A little boy then ran after him and asked, "Mr. Chuck Norris Boy, your my hero!"

Saint H then looked down and the boy and said. "No, your my hero."

Lexi then appeared at his side and bitch smacked him in the head.

"You know what? That was the lamest line I ever heard." She said.

"You don't hurt my fan, biatch!" The little boy cried as he then bitch smacked Lexi out of the next 15 sentences.

"Here kid." The little boy said as he tossed his Mr. T t-shirt to Saint H. It slowly flew threw the air as the song "Chariots of Fire" played in the background. Saint H jumped up in the air and grabbed it.

"YES! Yes yes yes!" Saint H then did his yes dance, which totally ruined the moment. He then ran away, for a while.

"Back to the Punk'd. Today we are punking two people for the price of one!" Beast Boy said.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Chuck Norris and..." Beast Boy then paused.

"Well since this would be the best time for Lexi to run in and tackle me, but seeing as she was bitch slapped for another 7 sentences, and it's against the code of bitch slapdom to break it...I will not tell you his name now." Beast Boy explained, looking as thought he had explained the theory of Panic! At The Disco.

(A/N: YOU ALL AREN'T TRUE FANS OF PANIC! AT THE DISCO IF YOU JUST RECENTLY HEARD OF THEM! I AM A TRUE FAN SINCE I AM IN LOVE WITH THEM ALL AND I KNOWN ABOUT THEM SINCE THEY FIRST CAME ONTO THE SCENE AND BEFORE THEY WERE EVEN ON THE MTV! Ahem. Back to our Punk'd in progress.)

"4 more sentences to go." Raven said.

"3..."

"2..."

"and Kid Flash." Beast Boy said as Lexi tackled him in slow motion to the song, "Chariots of Fire." And she then jumped up and looked around in slow motion, and it didn't ruin the moment either. Yay.

Lexi then got up and pushed Beast Boy off a cliff.

"I'm doing this one." She said as she dragged Raven, Saint H, and Jessie to Kid Flash's house.

* * *

**In Kid's Flash Bachelor's Pad...**

"Groovy baby!" Austin Powers said.

Ooops...wrong place.

"Hey baby, shall we shag now? or shag later?" Austin Powers asked.

How about now? Raven was then thrown into the place.

* * *

**At Kid Flash's house...**

"This ain't no flash kid's house, fool." Mr. T said.

Obviously Saint H stole Mr. T's wig and ran after his two co-workers.

* * *

**At Kid Flash's place...for real this time...**

Kid Flash was sitting down eating a subway sandwich. He then got up for some juice and came back to find that his sandwich was gone.

Lexi then played then mission impossible theme song and jumped down from the ceiling.

"Hey I'm a spy! And your number one fan!" She said as she began to back flip around his house.

That was Jessie's cue to eat the sandwich she took from the flashness. This was Saint H's chance to finally take Kid Flash's boxers and auction them off of ebay and get one million dollars from Lexi. So they went where they had to go while Lexi continued to back flip to the mission impossible theme song.

"Wait...your not a spy! Your Lexi The Writer!" He said, he as in Kid Flash.

"Epp!" She shrieked as she ran away, to the Chariots of Fire song again, since her cover was blown.

Kid Flash then ran after her in slow motion, which was like 10 times slower than Lexi's, since well if it was at normal slow motion, he would be running at the rate of normal people. Saint H then ran by in his Mr. T outfit in slow motion and Kid Flash then started to run after him, and so did the newly bald Mr. T. Jessie then ran by Lexi still eating the sandwich. Lexi then tackled Kid Flash, remembering that she is his obsessed number one fan. Kid Flash was then screaming for help as Lexi, did...something. Saint H then looked down at Kid Flash and said the words he always wanted to say, since he first appeared on the Punk'd set.

"You got punk'd, bitch." Beast Boy said as he walked up to Kid Flash.

Saint H then bowed his head in sadness, since he was going to say that. But then he remembered that Mr. T was going to kill him because he, Saint H, the guy who hates posers, was being a poser. He then ripped off his Mr. T suit and was himself again.

"You know, we still have to punk Chuck Norris." Jessie said.

"But he saved us from Kitten!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"And I can't punk my mentor-meister!" Saint H exclaimed.

Chuck Norris then appeared.

"I already knew about that attempt to punk me. Since I am Chuck Norris." He said.

Lexi, Saint H, Kid Flash, and Jessie all looked at him in awe. Chariots of Fire, which has been overplayed so many times, was thrown away and Sunrise to Sunset, which sounded weird for this scene was played.

Chuck Norris then walked away. As the odd song played, Terra Logan was then shown playing the violin. Lexi then joined her on her viola (A/N: Yes, I play the viola). Beast Boy then played the String Bass and Raven who escaped Austin Powers played the cello. And the Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style orchestra played that song as Chuck Norris walked away into what was either a sunrise or sunset. We don't know, but our Punk'd: BBARS scientists are working on figuring it out as we played all the notes on the strings.Kaitlin then bitch smacked Terra Logan away and played the violin instead, since she really does in real life.

Lexi then stopped playing and walked over to her chair. She sat down and shook her fist slowly.

"One day...one day I will punk Chuck Norris." She said.

"And one day...one day I will finally date Robin." Kitten said.

Lexi then looked at Kitten and she died. Cuz Lexi has those Chuck Norris skillz.

"And that's it for Punk'd: BB and Rae Style. Peace." Chuck Norris Girl said as she flew away.


	22. A Umpteen Bajillion Original Character

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh my god." Raven said as she looked at the stage door.

"What?" Beast Boy then turned his head and glared.

"What are you doing here? Did the producer even think you up?" Beast Boy growled.

"No. I came from another person's mind." The figure said.

"Oh well, you better leave." Beast Boy said.

"Why? I didn't come here for you. I came here for my partner." The figure said as they placed an arm around Raven.

"GET YOUR DIRTY ARM OFF OF HER YOU UMPTEEN BAJILLION ORIGINAL CHARACTER!" Beast Boy said.

Yes everyone, it's another one of those annoying Umpteen Bajillion Original Character that authors come up with in order to be involved with the story's characters. But who did the Umpteen Bajillion Original Character belong to? ShiningAsta13 answered this question by coming in and grabbing it's ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The producer doesn't come up with her own Umpteen Bajillion Original Characters anymore and she doesn't need anyone to give her some." ShiningAsta13 said as he dragged his Umpteen Bajillion Original Character back to his mind and own fics.

"Hmmmm...who are we going to punk today?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh my god, give me a break." Raven said as she grabbed the changeling's arm and dragging it to ShiningAsta13's mind.

**In a mind.**

_Hmmmm how should I update interlude this time? _

"Who's mind are we in?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven smacked her face with her hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Raven asked.

_Wait. Why are Beast Boy and Raven in my head...Oh wait. Yeah, they often appear in interlude. How shall they be funny and yet completely perverted in the chapter this time?_

20 minutes later...

"Wait, I know who's head we're in." Beast Boy said.

"About time." Raven said.

_No kidding._

"We're in Robin's head!" Beast Boy exclaimed which caused Raven to fall anime style and Saint H to well...ummm do something like that but only in his thoughts.

**In ShiningAsta13's mind.**

"Why are we in a porn shop?" Raven asked.

"Are we still in Robin's head? Wow he's really perverted." Beast Boy said.

"It's not a porn shop. It's a CORN SHOP!" A little furby said and the porn shop changed into a corn shop with videos of naked corn.

Which is still very disturbing.

"Wow! FURBY!" Beast Boy said as he hugged it.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"I'm your concious." Furby said.

"Your my concious?" Raven asked.

"That's the question of the day! You win a cookie!" Furby said as he handed Raven a cookie.

"Uhhhh ok." Raven said.

The cookie then blew up. Cause it was a cookie of doom! XD

"...Cookies of doom...yeah, we're in ShiningAsta13's mind." Raven said.

**On the other side of ShiningAsta13's mind.**

ShiningAsta13 was hosting a party and Lexi The Writer and Saint H were invited.

"Insane in the membrane? Wow, I never knew you liked Cypress Hill." Lexi The Writer said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." ShiningAsta13 said.

"THAT'S THE COOLEST LINE EVER!" Saint H said.

"..." The other two authors looked at Saint H.

"You need to leave your computer more often." ShiningAsta13 said.

"WHOA! I JUST GOT THE INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE PUN! MWAHAHAH!" Saint H then laughed.

"Yeah. Wait..how come we're in your head?" Lexi The Writer asked.

"Are you stupid Lexi? It's soo simple." ShiningAsta13 then explained using Newton's law of physics, Einstein's emc squared theory and a cool pie chart that was color coded.

"So, any questions?" ShiningAsta13 asked.

"Yeah, why are there Teen Titans behind you?" Saint H asked.

"What?" ShiningAsta13 then looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Where's your Umpteen Bajillion Original Character?" Raven asked.

Saint H then appeared next to Raven.

"You know...my tool needs a shed.." He attempted to hit on Raven.

Raven looked at him.

"I'd like to park my corrective shoes underneath your bed." Saint H attempted again.

A vein pulsed on Raven's forehead.

"Excuse me for interupting and I'm not trying to make a pass, but you must be leaving the country if you packing that much ass." Saint H attempted again.

Raven then bitch smacked him demon style.

"The poor fool." ShiningAsta13 said shaking his head.

"Never stood a chance." Lexi agreed.

"Bob and Tom, you failed me!" Saint H said as he flew out of the mind.

"Ok, so where's your Umpteen Bajillion Original Character Asta?" Raven asked again.

"Oh he's in Lexi's mind on vacation." ShiningAsta13 said.

Lexi grinned.

"I have a day spa in my head." She said.

"..." Raven then went demon and beated their asses.

Well except Lexi's cause she can make Raven do horrible things to herself. Anyways they left Asta's mind and went into Lexi's.

**Lexi's mind.**

"...Is that..." Raven asked.

"SHE HAS KID ROCK IN HER MIND!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm a kid rockin in Lexi's mind." Kid Rock sang.

A really hot guy then appeared.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm Lexi's inner thoughts." He said.

"Interesting. Do you know where ShiningAsta13's Umpteen Bajillion Original Character is?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, follow me." The hot guy said.

"You coming Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"And I'm headin' out west sucker...because I wanna be a Cowboy, baby.With the top let back and the sunshine shining, Cowboy baby. West coast chillin' with the Boone's Wine, I wanna be a cowboy baby. Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day, Cowboy baby.  
I can smell a pig from a mile away!" Kid Rock sang as Beast Boy nodded his head back and forth.

"I bet you'll hear my whistle blowin' when my train rolls in. It goes (insert whistle sound here) like dust in the wind. Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind." Beast Boy sang as he did that one thing where you put your hand behind your head and you grab your shin and you jerk back and forth like a jackknife, geez I wish I knew what that was called.

"Come on!" Raven then grabbed Beast Boy's arm and dragged him away from the Kid Rock-ness.

"Y'all come back later for my concert!" Kid Rock said.

"Don't count on it." Raven said under her breath.

Along the way to find ShiningAsta13's Umpteen Bajillion Original Character, they ran into a lot of singers. Including Ozzy Osbourne and Rob Zombie. It seems like Lexi had a whole episode of Celebrity Deathmatch stuck in her head.

"Hello I'm Johnny Gomez." Johnny Gomez said.

"And I'm Nick Diamond." Nick Diamond said.

"OMG! ROB ZOMBIE!" Raven screamed in an OOC way as she ran up to the singer and began to jump around him.

"I LOVE YOUR SONG LIVING DEAD GIRL!" Raven screamed in an OOC way again.

She was then thrown away from the said singer by a figure. The song Bossy by Kelis was playing and we see Lexi dressed up like a gansta.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Who the hell do you think I am bitch? I'm Lexi's inner gansta." Gansta Lexi said while flashing her grill.

"Nice grill." Beast Boy said.

"Shut up fool." She said as she bitch smacked him.

"Hmmmmm." Wave Maker said.

"How did you get in here?" Raven asked.

"Dude! I'm Lexi's assistant! Of course I would be in her head!" Wave Maker said.

"Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill." GL sang.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS DAY SPA!" Raven said going all demon.

"Oh, it's down the hall to your left." Wave Maker said. "And I recommend the japanese judo massage."

**Day Spa**

ShiningAsta13's Umpteen Bajillion Original Character was getting the japanese judo massage.

"Ahhh this is orgasmic..." They said as they moaned.

"Hmmmm you think this is orgasmic, wait til you get the African Poker!" Beast Boy said as he shoved something up somewhere...

"Whoa. This is better than Porn." ShiningAsta13 said as he appeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BELLYBUTTON!" ShiningAsta13's Umpteen Bajillion Original Character screamed as a green pencil was shoved up in his bellybutton.

* * *

Now to take a quick moment and say that all of you readers are perverted. Something up somewhere could be anything but noooo...you choose the perverted route. You all make me sick!"

"But Lexi..." Saint H said.

Shut up! Your just as perverted as the rest of them, if not more!

"But Lexi..." Saint H said.

WHAT?

"That's not a green pencil, even though it should be considered one and that's not a bellybutton." Saint H said.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (covers the younger readers ears and eyes)

* * *

"So would we consider this a punk?" Raven asked ShiningAsta13.

ShiningAsta13's Umpteen Bajillion Original Character was then thrown out the window and landed in a huge box of broken glass and let out a ear spliting scream of pure pain.

"Yeah." ShiningAsta13 said as Raven handed him a cooler new Umpteen Bajillion Original Character that was chrome!

Beast Boy then appeared next to Raven.

"Does this prove that I like you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nah, if you truly liked me, you would of killed him." Raven said.

"Oh." Beast Boy frowned.

"But I guess it'll have to do." Raven said.

Beast Boy grinned.

"So do you like me?" Beast Boy asked putting an arm around Raven.

"Remove your arm before it leaves your body forever." Raven said in her monotone.

Beast Boy removed his arm and smiled.

"I'll accept that as a maybe."

"See you next time on Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style." Raven said.

* * *

So yeah that's my new chapter. Hopefully it's funny. By the way. I have a myspace. The link is on my profile. You should add me as a friend. Since I have updating news on there all the time, links to my fics, a fan group, and I want to be able to talk to all of my reviewers and fans. :

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	23. It's Back!

Hehehe

Hehehe. So yeah, reason as to why I was gone. Five words really. LONGEST ROCK BAND GAME EVER.

But now I'm back. Since many interesting things has happened to me during my Rock Band hiatus like the creation of Super Bad, Knocked Up, Across the Universe, and many inside jokes with the bffs', I feel like making people die…of laughter.

So now we begin.

* * *

Lexi was in her friend's basement surrounded by all of her guy buddies who find her extremely attractive. Lexi stood up from the couch she was sitting on and in one second flat the guys were surrounding her.

'_Hmmmm….So this is what it feels like to be Clay Aiken.'_ She thought.

Our favorite Goth titan then proceeded to judo chop her way through the hormones.

"I need you." Raven said.

"FUCK YEAH LESBIAN SEX!" The delighted horny boys then busted out the Kleenex and lotion.

"…..You left Punk'd: BBARS for this?" Raven asked.

"Hey I got free Mountain Dew out of it." Lexi shrugged as she took a slow sip of Mountain Dew while many camera flashes go off in the background with screams of horniness.

Beast Boy then jumped through the window with a camera.

"Did I miss the steamy drink?" He asked the group of guys.

"Dude, it's already on You Tube." Lexi's guy friend Dave said as he showed Beast Boy the video.

"Fuck me sideways", Beast Boy pouted.

Lexi then started to unpeel a banana. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed the author on the arm. "Let's go." Raven then teleported them out of the room and someplace else.

The guy friends stood there staring at the banana Lexi left behind.

"Care to form a masturbating circle around the banana till Lexi shows up", her friend Mark asked.

"FUCKZ YEAH", the guys proceeded to be 18 year old horn dogs.

**Back at Punk'd: BBARS HQ….**

"You remember some of these people right", Raven asked as she then forced Lexi into a crowd of workers.

"Uhhh hey, do we know each other", Saint H asked the author.

"Depends, did you write a fiction called 'Interlude'", Lexi asked.

"Depends, did you review it constantly begging for a spot in the storyline", Saint H asked.

"Depends, did you have an obsession with Mr. T?"

"..."

"…"

"Never seen him/her before in my life," They simultaneously stated which caused a domino effect of anime falls.

Raven then bitch slapped Lexi in the face.

"You need to remember your calling in life", She said.

"For me to become a Victoria's Secret Model?" Lexi asked.

"The other one…" Raven asked.

"The one where I have hot sex with Brad Pitt?"

"The other one…"

"The one where I rape the Pres-"

"FUCK THIS", Raven pushed Lexi out the door.

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU PUNK A TEEN TITAN CHARACTER BITCH!" Raven slammed the door shut.

**On the Road Again…**

"Stupid bitch ass demon kicking me out in the road so I can punk a dumb Teen Titan character when instead I could be shopping for some glow sticks," Lexi mumbled as she wandered the roads in Jump City.

Red X walked by Lexi and went wide eyed.

"OH MY GOD", He gasped.

Lexi stared at him. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

Red X pulled out his phone.

"I WAS JOKING!" Lexi said.

"Well where have you been?" He asked.

"Being a teenage girl", Lexi replied.

"I can see that." Red X marveled at the wonders of puberty.

"Yes yes, I have amazingly awesome boob-age, now can we please hurry up?"

"With what", Red X asked.

"Well I'm suppose to Punk one of you guys so I can leave and get on with my life", Lexi said.

Red X then pushed her into the alleyway. Some screaming could be heard followed by a bunch of moaning and "OH YES YES YES!"

The two were watching an episode of Sex and the City.

"I want to watch the movie!!" Red X screamed like an old lady who loved watching younger but yet still old ugly ladies get their old nasty va jay jays get pounded by guys.

Lexi then killed Red X with a .22 caliber.

"Stupid Sex and the City fan boy." Lexi said as she walked out of the alleyway.

**At HQ**

"There has been reported chaos in Jump City where a sexy 18 year old girl has been terrorizing the streets with murders of beloved characters. We go live to one crime scene with our field reporter Kate", the anchorman reported on the flat screen in the conference room.

"Oh hell", Raven said as she saw the corpse of Brother Blood with a crow bar shoved up his-

"HEY RAVEN! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO WITH A BANANA!" Beast Boy said as he ran into the room with banana.

Raven put up her hood and turned to her comrade.

"We need to get the other titans together." She said she flew out of the room with Beast Boy following her in bird form.

**Titans Tower**

"Robin, I do not understand why you wish me to dress up in the ears of a rabbit", Starfire said as she held a pair of Playboy Bunny ears.

"Because Starfire, every now and again I need to calm down", Robin said as he entered his love nest which was once Terra's room. "….WTF. You already used this joke once you recycling bitch!" Robin glared at Lexi in the corner.

Lexi then shot him point blank in the face. "This author is going green."

"…..Wow. And I thought I said some lame shit." Starfire said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Want to have some lesbian sex?"

"HELLZ YEAH!"

Some banging then ensued. And the some bangs with a gun accord as well.

**Cyborg's Room**

"World of Warcraft pwns!" Cyborg screamed like a little WoW fan girl.

An alarm went off and he switched over to the main room monitor.

"…..DAMN! LESBIAN SEX!" Cyborg drooled.

Raven and Beast Boy busted down the door. Beast Boy saw the images on the monitor and drooled.

"Shall we masturbate?" The changeling asked as he pulled out the banana.

"ENOUGH!" Raven screamed, which caused her energy to surge and create a floor underneath the two having lesbian sex.

The two proceeded to scream as they fell through to the middle of the earth. At that time, Terra just happened to be unearthed from her stone prison. No wait. Did I already release her? (Reads back into story)….I mean an epic battle happened during the hiatus and she became stone again cause. Mr. T gave her a hard core stoning. That sounds about right. Ok so Terra came out and saw the lesbian sex.

"…….."

She then fell over dead because she is a homophobic. Yay.

"Does that count?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uhhh….yes?" Lexi said.

"…WHAT THE FUDGE!? Isn't that you having lesbian sex with Starfire?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Ew. You thought I was lesbian? Gross. I'm actually quarter bi." Lexi stated.

"Hehe. South Park" Cyborg giggled.

"Well if that isn't you, then who is it?" Raven asked.

And it was none other than…..

"Oooo MAMA SLADE!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! TAKE IT LIKE A BITCH!"

"………kinky." Raven said.

"Well see you next time on….screw it. I need a mountain dew." Lexi said as she walked off.

"……YOUTUBE!"


	24. Part One: The Horror

Well I start college tomorrow kiddos. (Actually no, I started 3 months ago. That was my bad.) So that means I might as well get a new chapter up before I get buried alive in homework. (I was so buried alive with homework that they sent teams of Saint Bernard dogs with Mountain Dew around their necks just to revive me. And yet, I also have been buried alive with phone numbers and dates, gah! Good thing that ended after I got myself a boyfriend, sigh.) And FYI, credit to the idea for this chapter goes mainly to CerberAsta, since explosions of awesome situations popped into my head when I read his suggestion in my forum (which I completely forgot about). This chapter though has been revamped and rewritten over 9 times in the past three months, and so far it exceeds 2,036 words. Hopefully you reviewers will enjoy. And now we begin…

* * *

**-Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style Headquarters-**

"Welcome to Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style! I'm Beast Boy and this is-", Beast Boy was cut off by a wave of hormones.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY MY NAME FIRST BITCH?!" Lexi screamed at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…" Beast Boy cowered in fear.

Everyone was on edge; for it was Lexi's time of the month. As you all should know by now, FEMA will be bringing supplies after the storm has passed. Just don't shoot at them, since they will bring back Lexi and then you will all have to stay in the Superdome. So please, for the love of god, just be quiet and read this damn chapter.

"I'M SORRY I YELLED AT YOU! SOB! I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR!" Lexi cried.

"Hear hear!" CerberAsta agreed, while raising his drink to toast that wonderful comment.

Lexi then ran up to Beast Boy and randomly started to make out with him, humped him, had mad crazy sex with him, found out she was pregnant, cried about it, told him about it, discussed the matter in depth, got an abortion, and afterwards she slapped him. This was all within a matter of minutes, which was pretty impressive.

"DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!" She shouted, and then she ate a whole Subway shop; she also burped up a worker.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Saint H, for he was the worker.

"What was it like in Lexi's stomach?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well…it wasn't pretty. There were trees, parts of Tokyo, Shaq, Dr. Phil, and the Burger King himself." Saint H said as he ate a Whopper Jr. and munched on some french fries.

"So where's Raven, if I may ask." A random namek known as Piccalo asked.

"We're going to Punk her." Beast Boy said smiling.

"How so?" Piccalo asked again.

"Good point…" Beast Boy frowned.

"Why the fuck did Lexi put you in this chapter?" Saint H asked.

"Why the fuck not?!" Piccalo screamed.

"….Shall we?" Saint H said.

Piccalo and Saint H then proceeded to skip through a field of roses. Lexi rolled her eyes and walked away from the studio, flagging down a taxi.

"Hmmm…I wonder what the number is on that taxi." Saint H asked, while sporting the very popular Vegeta look.

Piccalo looked at the author and sighed.

"I'll give you a hint." Saint H egged Piccalo on.

"Don't tell me….." Piccalo asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"IT'S OVER 9,000!" Saint H screamed.

(insert your lawl here)

While Saint H did terrible impressions of Dragonball Z characters, Lexi walked into Raven's room at Titan's Tower while the demon was sleeping, lit some purple incense sticks and came back all while Beast Boy stared the wall drooling.

Lexi then slapped him out of his drooling trance.

"Come on grass stain", Lexi demanded and she called Raven's communicator.

**-Titan's Tower-**

Raven slowly opened her eyes as her communicator rang.

"Hello", she grumbled as she turned it on.

"Well howdy you demon ass bitch. Not all of us have the pleasure to sleep in while others are trying to work for a living. So why don't you grace us with your presence before the chapter is over, I mean since we are all waiting on your fat demon ass to show the fuck up." Lexi then hung up.

Raven's eyes glowed dark, deadly crimson. Somewhere five miles away, a puppy exploded. But he didn't die, thanks to the wonders of modern medicine; he now lives in an iron lung. Yay for iron lungs!

Many fans got mad at that statement since they all have had family members that live in iron lungs or even they themselves lived or are currently living in one, so tomatoes were thrown.

Lexi then ate them all due to nasty time of the month cravings.

Periods are a bitch indeed.

**-Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style Headquarters-**

Saint H and CerberAsta began to audition off Lexi's possessions.

"Do I hear a $25 for this nice iPod classic?" Saint H yelled.

"Maybe", CerberAsta said, thinking about the events that are about to unfold, while also running a price check on the said iPod.

"You do realize you said yes to assisted suicide, right?" Beast Boy said.

"Well duh, I mean I did vote in this coming election and it was on the ballot-"

"No, I mean Raven is going to beat the _living_ shit out of you", Beast Boy said.

"No, she won't", Lexi then pointed at a monitor in the tower.

**-Titan's Tower-**

While putting up her hood, Raven floated out of her room all pissed off and what not. She was about to teleport to HQ to give Lexi to beat the living shit out of her when she saw him. He was just standing there, all muscles and man. Raven's heart slammed up against her rib cage and her insides raged with mad desires and lust galore. She walked toward him with an extra thrust in her hips. He went to open his mouth but she put a finger against his lips.

"Don't." She slyly said, a smile tugging on her lips

She then began to make out with none other than….

Silkie.

Yeah you read that right. Silkie is a manly man, -err worm? Well he has muscles -err, tentacles? Whatever; Anyways Raven was making out with him until she saw another stud enter the room.

A ray of light shone in on his perfect complexion. That sexy body of his was just so orgasmic…Raven had to have him. So she threw Silkie. The poor larva then hit the wall, and squirted out sunshine and daises! No, actually it was guts and blood; and he died. Yes, died. D-I-E-D, died. Dead. Gone forever and a day. Not among the living. So sad. Not really, unless you're fond of mutant bugs.

Raven then threw herself into the arms of……

BROTHER BLOOD?!

"Ah my sweet Raven, you have finally come to realized that we are meant to be." Brother Blood whispered in Raven's ear.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me." Raven said as she ripped off Brother Blood's robe.

Screams of horror were heard since Brother Blood was a virgin and could not handle the intensity of Raven's sex ski11z. So he too, died.

**-Punk'd: BARS HQ-**

The guys just stared at the screen, with a pitched tent. Not to mention a boner.

"This might end badly…" Lexi said, regretting her mistake.

**-Titans Tower-**

Robin, our favorite boy wonder, walked in on the scene and gasped.

"RAVEN, MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Robin screamed with fear in his eyes.

Raven looked over at Robin, her eyes filled with lust and passion quickly turned to fear and embarrassment.

"Robin, this isn't what it looks like!" She quickly tried to explain.

"So you didn't just fuck the life out of Brother Blood?" Robin said.

_**With his quick censoring skills, Saint H ran by and fixed that sentence! For he is Censored Boy!**_

"So you didn't just hug the life out of Brother Blood?" Robin said.

Raven then got that powerful feeling again. Her eyes looked down at Robin's pants and her lust grew more and more.

"I mean, come on! I know he was a minor character and all but you need to realize that the Brother Blood fans will freak out! Not to mention his mother, I mean she's not as hot and sweet as Mama Slade, oh no. She's one mean bitch!" Robin rambled on while Raven walked towards him, driven by her sex craze.

"Although she does have a nice rack…" Robin said as an afterthought.

Raven then jumped the Boy Wonder, stripped him of his uniform and began to hug the shit out of him. Remember kids over 15, hug = fuck. That also works in real life. So if your crush wants a hug, they really want to hug the living shit out of you. Yeah, thank me after you get laid, you crazy kids. You better write that down too, you 40 year old fan fiction freaks who live with their mamas still and have fantasies about that lara croft chick in tomb raider.

After Raven pretty much pleasured Robin to death, she walked over to Starfire's room.

"Starfire…I need you…." Raven said as she caressed the door ever so slightly with her hand.

Starfire's door immediately opened.

"COME TO DADDY!" Beast Boy said as he pulled the horny demon inside.

Some grunts were heard, along with screams of pleasure. And terror. Oh geez, screams of pain, better come your ears young readers. Wait, did I hear a rubber duck? Never mind, that's just Raven's vibrator.

Raven then walked out of Starfire's room, pulling up her leotard.

**Punk'd: BBARS HQ**

"She killed Beast Boy?" Saint H asked.

"Finally! He annoyed me so." CerberAsta said smiling a creepy smile.

Lexi then helped a limping Beast Boy sit down.

"What! You let him live?" CerberAsta exclaimed, letting his normal trademark frown appear on his face, evil glare sold separately.

"Well I had to; his name IS in the title of the story." Lexi said.

"So dude, on a scale of 1-10 how painful was it?" Saint H asked.

"A freaking 20," Beast Boy moaned as he put a bag of ice on his crotch. "Maybe even a 20.5."

"……was it worth it?" Saint H asked.

"…Hell yeah! Can I get a high five?" Beast Boy asked holding up his hand.

Cyborg's head then rolled in the room and hopped up to Beast Boy's hand, head butting it.

"Hell yeah man!" Cyborg cheered.

"Raven got you too?" CerberAsta asked.

"Damn straight! She came in and said 'I want to BOOYA!' And I was like 'You want to BOOYA me?' And then she BOOYA'D my BOOYA-ING brains out! Literally! Had to shove them back in before she BOOYA'D me to pieces." Cyborg said smiling a smile that all guys smile when they got BOOYA'D.

Bow chica wah wah!

**Jump City**

Many bodies were lying in the street. Raven pretty much fucked-hugged-BOOYA'D the entire tower. That included the mayor, Jump City Police Department, every gay guy in Jump City imaginable (which isn't that many when you think about it, since Teen Titans was a G rated show on Cartoon Network), every construction worker, teacher, principal, garbage man, and yes, priest this fine city had to offer.

She pretty much gave up when she looked over at the Hive Academy. A smile crept on her face.

"...yes." She said as she put her hood up and flew inside.

"WTF?! A TEEN TITAN? LET'S GET HER!" The academy yelled.

"…..I'm about to rock you, like a hurricane." Raven's voice was heard from the building.

"Hey! I have that song!" Mammoth's voice was heard and then…

Oh you know what it was, screams of terror, pleasure and murder. Raven walked out of the building clapping her hands together, admiring the work she just fucked.

I mean hugged. …..BOOYA'D?

**Punk'd: BBARS HQ**

As the others watched this grizzly scene unfold on the news, Lexi couldn't help but wonder if people were going insane.

"Obama….." She sighed.

"Why the fuck are you watching the general elections on TV? We have the worst rampaging horny demon the city has ever seen since Saint H first grew his sideburns out." CerberAsta said.

Saint H smiled as he remembered when his sideburns came in at the fine age of two and how many buildings and people were raped that day.

"Good times…" He said as he stroked said sideburns.

"Wait….." Lexi and CerberAsta looked at each other with a dawning expression on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking for once in your pathetic life?" CerberAsta asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

She then when to get some Chinese takeout from Panda Express and had it with her coworker.

"Good idea." He said.

Beast Boy then got an idea as he watched Raven rape Jump City High's 4-H club.

**Jump City High**

Raven figured that since she raped all the adults, she might as well rape some of the teenagers, since they would be more wiling to turn it from the term "getting raped" to the term "getting amazingly fucked."

"Hmmm…who wants to get laid the most?" She pondered as she strutted down the hallway.

A bunch of 1337 nerds ran out of the AV room.

"OOOOO! A sexy demon hybrid from the depths of Azarath, with a power level…"

"…"

The nerds looked over at their leader.

"Well," the said group asked

"Wait for it.." The leader of the nerds said.

Raven then turned and saw the nerds staring at a door. She shrugged, stripped, and whipped out a bunch of condoms. Kids, always use a condom, it keeps you STD free and baby free.

She then proceeded into the girls' locker room.

Saint H in his Vegeta outfit then crashed through the locker room wall.

The nerds proceeded to wait.

"Over….." Saint H then fainted.

Raven then popped her head out and looked down at Saint H's unconscious body.

"Excellent" She said as she dragged him out of site.

**-Punk'd:BBARS HQ-**

"YOU CAN'T!" CerberAsta yelled at Lexi.

"And why not? Saint H is a big boy, he wears big boy pants. I'm pretty sure he can take whatever Raven dishes out at him." Lexi said.

"WTF?! Who cares about Saint H? Saint H and I made a bet to see who Raven would (insert one of the three words) first. I owe that bastard 20 dollars now." CerberAsta then glared at Lexi.

"What kind of incense sticks did you put in her room anyways?"

"The love kind," Lexi stated as she handed CerberAsta the bag.

"…..That's not the love kind, that's the _love_ kind. Oh great, and it's laced with weed. You know how horny and demanding Raven gets when she smokes weed." CerberAsta shook his head.

Starfire then flew into the building.

"Friends! Friend Raven has beesnorged everyone in Jump City. Why is she acting so?"

"Ask the idiot who can't read labels." CerberAsta said as he threw Lexi a look.

"What about the time you misread that flyer about the hookers?"

"HEY! Robin got rid of those herpes!" CerberAsta retorted.

"Friends! Let us not discuss the issues of Robin's penis friends but the matter that friend Raven is in." Starfire said.

"…..teehee." Lexi and CerberAsta giggled.

"…What is it friends?"

"You said penis friends." Lexi giggled. XD

Starfire then proceeded to chase Lexi around the room with starbolts a plenty.

"Damn! I'm sorry! I'll fix it!" Lexi said.

"How?"

"Well…there is this one intense stick that could counteract Raven's behavior. Problem is, Saint H has it locked away in a safe for safe keeping. We need to go save him from Raven and try to find out the combination." Lexi explained to the team.

"We could get raped though." CerberAsta replied.

"That's a risk we're willing to take." Lexi said, Starfire nodding in the background.

**To Be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I never intended for this chapter to be so long, but I decided to make it epic and have it become a two part chapter. This is about 9 pages on Microsoft Word and about 2,506 words for those curious about all of that. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Christmas Eve. Until then, I bid you farewell.

Lexi The Writer


	25. Part Two: The Noodly Horror!

A/N: Obviously I did not get this chapter up as soon as I intended. I've been dealing with a lot of shit in my life recently (who hasn't) and I'm just now getting around to picking up the pieces and becoming a stronger person. I'm starting to see the humor in things again and for once, I'm being optimistic about life. (I've been a pessimist for the last 5 years of my life and I have realized that it's starting to push away all who are close to me, especially the guy that used to be in love with me =[ ). BUT…..I am, for now, doing this as a distraction. Believe me; you'll be seeing more of Lexi the Writer, even though I'm sure a lot of my reviewers have moved on. =/ oh well, shit happens, better to just move on. This chapter is over 6 pages and has 1,942 words, not including my Author's Note. Now we begin.

* * *

Small Disclaimer – I don't own SHIT. Except this story; And myself….I hope.

Somewhere…an obsessed fan buys Lexi The Writer off of Craig's List.

"Not for long…" They said while rubbing their hands toward in an evil-ish way.

**Where Saint H Wakes Up**

Saint H opened his eyes and found himself chained to a table in a dimly lit dungeon. His eyes scanned his surroundings and it began to dawn on him. He was in Raven's bathroom.

"SHIT! HELP! SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME WITH A MACE LIKE TOOTHBRUSH!" Saint H screamed.

Raven came sauntering in the bathroom, wearing a sexy dentist outfit.

"…..NEVERMIND! I HAVE THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL! WHOEVER IS COMING FOR ME CAN GO SEE A MOVIE OR SOMETHING, I'M GOOD!"

**Meanwhile….**

Beast Boy eyed CerberAsta warily as the male reviewer ate a Klondike bar.

"Why are we letting Lexi get shitfaced?" He asked.

"Part of the plan," CerberAsta said while savoring the taste of his frozen treat. "Damn, it's like an orgy of hot cheerleading lesbians in my mouth."

"How did you even get that Klondike bar?" Beast Boy wondered.

**Earlier At A Bar in Nome, Alaska**

An Eskimo (I know, not the proper term, but DEAL WITH IT) was drinking a beer when suddenly the doors busted open. Two strangers wearing some heavy black parkas were walking towards the bartender.

The first stranger, who was apparently a female, stated that she needed a keg.

The second stranger, who was male, stated that he wanted a video camera.

"This here is a bar, not a damn Best Buy store, sonny." The bartender said as he rolled a keg over towards the female.

The male stranger lowered his hood and glared.

"No shit, but you're the only bartender we know who has a child pornography ring and a video camera handy. Plus, we have the pictures to prove it. So we figured we'd take the cheapest route." CerberAsta replied, holding up pictures of a naked Gizmo (SHIELD YOUR EYES!).

"Plus you sell kegs, to minors!" The female chirped in, lowering her hood as well.

The Eskimo that was mentioned earlier (yes, he has a purpose! go me!) walked over to CerberAsta.

"….What would you do for a Klondike bar?" He asked whilst waving the ice cream in his face.

The female then threw the keg at the man.

"Throw a keg across the room at a lonely Eskimo, trying to get laid." Lexi said as she dragged the keg out of the bar and into the snow.

CerberAsta then sighed and walked out of the bar.

**End of Flashback**

"So you spent a thousand dollars for a keg, a video camera and a horny old Eskimo with a Klondike bar? How is that the cheap option?" Beast Boy said, frustrated.

"…Shut up. I don't understand these plots either you grass stain. I just get paid to sit here and look scowl-y." CerberAsta scowled.

"…You don't even get paid." Beast Boy said, exasperated.

"Fuck!" CerberAsta then got up and left.

Lexi then stumbled in with her arm around a keg wearing a bikini.

"…Who threw up on your face?" She slurred at Beast Boy before falling straight on her face.

"What a plan…" Beast Boy said.

**Meanwhile….at some random movie set**

"It shall be as if I had not existed in your life." R to the Patz said, in angst, to a crying girl.

"Mate Edward! Do not leave me here in Forks of Washington!" K to the Stewtz said in angst.

"…That's not in the script." The director said, clearly confuzzled.

"My love who is Bella! I cannot talk to you, since I have grown the hair of a wolf!" T to the Lautz said, in angst.

Everyone stopped the scene and just looked at him.

"…eww."

**Saint H is seriously fucked**

"Yay!" Saint H said in a girly squeal.

Raven stared at him in confusion.

"What? I read the title of this scene and I got excited." Saint H looked delighted.

"Well, I'll rape you later. Right now I'm trying to find out whether or not Edward is coming back." Raven said while reading New Moon by Stephanie Meyer. (No! I did NOT just advertise for Stephanie Meyer [shifty eyes]. I do have a life!)

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO! TWILIGHT IS LIKE DRUGS THAT ARE DRESSED UP AS KINKY YOUNG ADULT ROMANCE NOVELS FEATURING WEREWOLFS AND VAMPIRES NOT ACTING BADASS LIKE THEY SHOULD! WRITTEN BY A MORMON! NOOOOOOOO! THE WHOLE ODDNESS AND SCARINESS OF IT IS BURNING MY EYES OUT OF MY SOCKETS!! SAVE ME JESUS! HELP ME TOM CRUISE! USE YOUR WITCHCRAFT TO SMITHE THAT DICTATOR KNOWN AS STEPHANIE MEYER!" Saint H yelled for help, only to be attacked by a kajillion Twi-moms.

"H0\/\/ D4R35 J00!" Mama Slade yelled in leet speak while beating him with a book set.

"You're lucky Stephanie Meyer is a saint and has us fans be violent for her!" Mama Blood said while beating him with Twilight merchandise.

"I pity the fool who disses Twilight" Mama T said while beating Saint H with posters.

Saint H's own mother then walked in on the scene and shook her head.

"Mom?! NOT YOU TOO!?!" Saint H gasped.

After the horde of Twi-moms left, the demon and author were alone.

Raven rolled her eyes at what she had just witnessed and ripped off his clothes. Just when it looked like all was lost…

"Hey! This is about to get awesome!" Saint H yelled happily.

SHUT UP! Just when it looked like all was lost...Starfire appeared.

"…THREESOME!" Saint H screamed and started to hyperventilate from pure excitement.

Raven looked at the Tameranian, the human with massive sideburns and shrugged.

"Beggers can't be choosers I suppose." She said as she turned on some music to set the mood.

"_**I'm an emo kid, nonconforming as can be. You'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me."**_

Saint H and Starfire just stared at her.

"What? I hate Barry White." Raven stated as she walked towards the two, ready to rape them.

Just then...

"Where the fuck are we?" The infamous R-Patz said as he and the rest of the Twi-cast walked into the living room.

"Are we doing the Volturi scene already? Where's Dakota Fanning at?" K to the Stewtz asked.

"I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty!" K to the Lutz sang while dancing around like an awesome mofo.

"…Our noodley father in stripper factory/beer volcano heaven, I thank thee, for this bountiful fucking, ramen." Raven said as she glomped R to the Patz, K to the Stewtz, J to the Rathz, A to the Greenez, K to the Lutz, N to the Reedz, E to the Reaz, P to the Facinz, C to the Giganz, -

"STOP WITH THE LAME ATTEMPTS TO MAKE THE OTHER ACTORS NAMES SIMILAR TO ROBERT PATTERSON'S NICKNAME YOU DOUCHE!" CerberAsta yelled from a distance.

…Well fine. Anyways, a massive Twi-Orgy ensued. It was…how you say…twi-kinky?

A few miles away, CerberAsta face palmed himself. …Teehee.

While Raven was distracted with the raping of the Twi-Cast, Starfire grabbed Saint H and flew him out of Raven's bathroom.

"WAIT FOR US!!" J to the Rathz screamed before Raven (insert sex phrase here) him.

**Back Where It's Rape Free At The Moment**

Saint H was staring at Lexi.

"Well?" He asked.

Lexi mumbled a reply.

"What do you mean shut it? I was about to get raped and-"

"I'm sorry it took so long to save you but I-"

"NO! I WANTED TO GET LAID!" Saint H yelled.

"Well don't worry, we have someone replacing you." Lexi said, reading a book.

When Lexi reads a book reviewers that means she's getting over her hangover. Yay for reading…and beer!

"WHAT?!?!"

**Back With Raven**

As the cast of Twilight lay dead, Raven turned her sights back to Saint H, only to see…

"Boxman is gonna get laaaaaaid. Boxman is gonna get action. Boxman will get his world rocked. Boxman is the only man in a box!" Ian from Smosh sang as Beast Boy danced around in a Boxman outfit.

"Where the fuck is Anthony?! He's the cute one!" Raven said as her eyes glowed red and she grew like, 20 feet.

**Back with Lexi**

"Hey thanks for letting me chill with you Lexi, it's been an honor." Anthony said as he munched on a sandwich.

Lexi looked up from her book and nodded.

"Wait…I'm confused. If you sent them as a distraction, then why did you also use the Twilight cast as a distraction too?" Saint H asked, confuzzled.

"Piccalo isn't a fan." Lexi said, not looking up from her book.

"…huh? I thought he was-"

"DOOOOOOOOOODGE!" Piccalo yelled as he punched Saint H.

Saint H rubbed his face while Lexi giggled.

"What's with all the YouTube references this chapter?" CerberAsta asked.

Lexi shrugged. CerberAsta then nodded and then his eyes grew wide.

"Wait…why am I here? I thought I left earlier. I don't even remember coming back."

A smile tugged at Lexi's lips.

"Well…"

**Scene from Earlier**

"And will we, as loyal fans, let this monstrosity ridicule the one we worship?" CerberAsta, who looked dazed, preached to a crowd of people.

"NO!" The crowd shouted back.

"Well then, let us take to the streets! Let us force our way through the doors of oppression! I say, who shall we smite?"

"SAINT H!"

"And why, shall we smite thee?"

"BECAUSE HE'S GOING TO INSULT OUR SAVIOR!"

"MARCH MEYER FOLLOWERS! MARCH!" CerberAsta then led a crowd of horny pissed off Twi-moms to Raven's bathroom.

**So It Starts to Tie Together**

"When the fuck did you slip me drugs?!" CerberAsta screamed.

"Klondike bar." Lexi stated.

"…I'm impressed. But does that mean you hired the Eskimo man to do that stunt?"

"No, he's just a creepy old Eskimo who tempts young lads with Klondike bars that just happen to brainwash them into leading Twi-Moms towards Twilight Haters." Lexi said.

"Wait…weren't you guys suppose to get a combination to Saint H's safe?" T to the Lautz asked.

"Aww, he figured out a hole in my story. Who's a good sexy werewolf? You are! Yes you are!" Lexi said while patting T to the Lautz on the head.

"Luckily, I remembered Starfire could break through safes, so I merely had her do so." Lexi continued.

"Wait. How come HE survived?" Saint H asked.

"You didn't figure it out when I mentioned he was a sexy werewolf?" Lexi asked.

Saint H shook his head no as Lexi face palmed herself.

"I'm Team Jacob…BUT ANYWAYS!"

"Well then go light some incense sticks near Raven so she can be stopped!" CerberAsta said, waving his arms frantically.

"Already did." Beast Boy said, returning with a loopy Raven.

"I like pancakes with fish!" She stated while turning in a circle, staring at her arms.

Everyone stared at the demon.

"She's on LSD."

"…OOOOOOOOH."

"Well, I think I've learned something today." CerberAsta said.

Cue the soft learning music from South Park.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter if you get laid or not. As long as you have friends that are willing to kill famous actors and make YouTube references for you, then that's all you really need in life." Saint H said.

"…That wasn't it."

"I think, it was…that Lexi really shouldn't write stories on a sugar high, out of boredom and distraction during Spring Break." Beast Boy said.

"…Yeah that seems about right." Saint H said.

"Yeah Lexi, go do something productive, like…drugs!" CerberAsta said while holding up a joint.

"Golly gee!" Lexi said while taking a hit.

Everyone then gathered around and laughed.

"See you next time on-"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!" Piccalo yelled as he rammed Beast Boy through a wall.

"…life support."


End file.
